


Mein Leben mit einem Psycho

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Murder, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, 22 Jahre alt, beliebt, gutaussehend und erfolgreich angehender Arzt. Doch was passiert, wenn er eines Tages einen Anruf seiner besten Freundin, der Polizistin Elsa bekommt, die mit ihrer Kollegin Lucy während einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd, Natsu Dragneel, einen 25 Jahre alten Schwerverbrecher, verletzt hat und diese ihn bittet, sich um seine medizinische Versorgung zu kümmern? Dazu kommt noch, dass Natsu eine fast schon krankhafte Abneigung gegen Krankenhäuser verspürt, jedoch unbedingt eine Weile medizinischer Hilfe benötigt, bis er soweit über den Berg ist. Da kann sich Gray so viel dagegen sträuben wie er will, doch letztendlich bekommt er Natsu auf`s Auge gedrückt. Doch diesem passt das natürlich so gar nicht in den Kram, dass er seine Wohnung von nun an mit einem zusätzlich auch noch extrem undankbaren Kriminellen teilen muss....[Yaoi, Don`t like it – don`t read it, NatsuXGray]





	1. 1. Unfallschäden

_POV: Gray_

 

 

Wie sagt man so schön?

 

Mein Leben verläuft eigentlich perfekt.

 

Ich sehe gut aus, bin beliebt, bei Mädchen und Jungen, sowohl bei Jung als auch bei Alt.

 

Ich habe mein Abitur mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen, habe eine eigene Wohnung und ein Auto.

 

Das Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern ist gut, ich bin sportlich und habe keine Laster, wie Rauchen oder Trinken.

 

Auch habe ich viele Freunde.

 

Und zum krönenden Abschluss, befinde ich mich auch noch in meinem Studium zum Arzt, darf auch schon viel direkt im Krankenhaus arbeiten.

Dieser Beruf war schon immer mein Traum und ich habe ihn bereits im zarten Alter von zwanzig Jahren in Angriff nehmen können.

Mittlerweile habe ich schon zwei Jahre des Studiums hinter mir und es läuft ausgezeichnet. Mit dem Stoff komme ich bestens zurecht und wurde schon des Öfteren als neues Nachwuchstalent betitelt.

 

Ich habe eigentlich wirklich nichts, gar nichts, worüber ich mich beschweren könnte. Ich habe alles was ich will und was man so für ein glückliches Leben braucht.

 

Naya, sagen wir mal, es gibt FAST nichts, über das ich mich beschweren könnte.

Wäre da nicht diese EINE verdammte Sache, besser gesagt, dieser EINE verdammte Typ, dann wäre ich wahrlich wunschlos glücklich.

Fehlt nur noch eine Frau und Kinder und ich hätte ein wahres Bilderbuchleben führen können.

 

Doch leider musste dieser behinderte Verbrecher kommen und mir alles kaputt machen, mein ganzes wundervoll glatt laufendes Leben zunichte machen.

 

Dieser gestörte Psycho musste sich auch unbedingt bei mir einnisten und in mir das erste mal in meinen Leben den Wunsch wecken, statt wie ich es sonst in meiner Arbeit tue, Menschen das Leben zu retten, diesem gerade dieses am liebsten mit eigenen Händen zu nehmen!

Er bringt mich noch um den Verstand.

 

Aber was rede ich da, ihr wisst doch gar nicht, worum es geht.

Deswegen will ich euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen, noch einmal von ganz vorne anfangen.

Also hört mir auch gefälligst gut zu, denn ich erzähle es nur einmal!

 

 

 

_~ Ein paar Tage zuvor ~_

 

 

,,Blutdruck und Herzschlag sind normal. Alles im grünen Bereich, Frau Skotnik.``, sagte ich lächelnd zu meiner Patientin und ließ das soeben benutzte Stethoskop achtlos um meinen Hals baumeln.

 

Sie lächelte ebenfalls und nickte zufrieden.

,,Das ist schön Doktor.``

 

Teresa Skotnik ist eine sehr nette, freundliche Frau höheren Lebensalters, die fast regelmäßig zu mir ins Krankenhaus kommt, um sich wegen jeder noch so geringen Kleinigkeit untersuchen zu lassen. Somit wurde sie mir auch gleich als feste Patientin zugewisen, da sie sich als äußerst praktisch zum Üben der Allgemeinuntersuchungen herausstellte. Aber sie war trotz allem, eine angenehme Gesellschaft und eigentlich stört sie mich auch gar nicht, nur....

 

,,Wissen sie, ich hatte schon Bedenken, weil ich doch heute morgen so schlecht Luft bekommen habe.``

 

...sie redet eindeutig zu viel!!!

 

Ganz ehrlich, ich liebe meine Arbeit!

Ich helfe den Menschen gerne und habe auch wirklich nichts gegen ein Gespräch einzuwenden.

Aber wenn dieses Gespräch sich dann jedes mal fast über eine Stunde zieht, dann nervt das dann doch irgendwann.

Denn Frau Skotnik redet für ihr Leben gerne und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie abwimmeln soll, ohne dabei irgendwie unhöflich rüber zu kommen.

Das ist typisch alte Menschen!

 

,,Mein Mann hat mich auch gleich vorsichtshalber zu ihnen geschickt, um mich mal durchchecken zu lassen. Aber jetzt geht es mir auch wieder gut, es hätte mich also gewundert, wenn ihnen noch etwas aufgefallen wäre.``

Erneut brachte sie ein Lächeln zu stande, richtete sich mühselig von der Liege auf und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

 

,,Das ist wirklich schön zu hören, Frau Skotnik, aber ich müsste jetzt auch wirklich ganz dringend weiter. Mein nächster Patient wartet.``, meinte ich entschuldigend und reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand. Doch diese wurde einfach eiskalt von der älteren Frau ignoriert.

 

,,Oh ja, das verstehe ich natürlich. Ein Mann wie sie, hat selbstverständlich viel zu tun. Ach ja, das erinnert mich an damals. Wissen sie, mein Mann hat zu Kriegszeiten auch im Lazarett gearbeitet...``

 

Genervt verdrehte ich meine schwarzen Augen.

//Gott, halt`s Maul!//

 

Jetzt geht das schon wieder los. Warum kann diese Frau auch nicht EINMAL gleich nach der Untersuchung nach Hause gehen? Hat die sonst niemanden zum zu labern?!

 

,,...ja und da hat er auch Frederik kennengelernt. Und dieser hat dann später meine reizende Tochter geheiratet. Wirklich ein netter Junge. Er war von Beruf her....``

,,Frau Skotnik!``, unterbrach ich sie, startete einen erneuten Versuch.

Doch sie plapperte einfach munter weiter.

Nur weil sie alle Zeit der Welt hat, habe ich die noch lange nicht!!!

 

Gut, die Sache mit dem anderen Patienten vorhin war gelogen, denn eigentlich hatte ich jetzt Feierabend. Und in den würde ich auch gerne heute noch starten! Ich habe schließlich auch noch ein Privatleben.

 

In einer frustrierten Geste fuhr ich mir einmal durch meine pechschwarzen Haare und gab ein genervtes Seufzen von mir. Das wird jetzt noch dauern....

Doch plötzlich hörte ich das Leuten meines Handy aus dem Büro.

//Meine Rettung!!!//

Heute steht das Glück wohl auf meiner Seite. Könnte ja immerhin etwas wirklich wichtiges sein.

 

,,Entschuldigen sie mich bitte.``, meinte ich, als sie aufgrund des Klingelns in ihrem Redeschwall inne hielt und mich fragend musterte.

Fast schon fluchtartig ergriff ich das Weite, hastete in das gemeinsame Büro der hier angestellten Ärzte und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

 

,Hier Fullbuster.`, meldete ich mich zu Wort.

,Oh gott Gray! Du musst mir helfen, bitte!``, kam mir Elsas fast schon panische Stimme aus dem Hörer entgegen und ich ließ skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern.

,Okay....was hast du angestellt?`

,Ich habe ihn angeschossen. Und jetzt krepiert der uns hier weg! Bitte, komm schnell her.`

,Was? Wen angeschossen?`

,Ist doch egal jetzt. Ich erkläre es dir, wenn du hier bist.`

,Ich habe Feierabend.`, seufzte ich genervt, fuhr dann jedoch fort: ,Gut, wo bist du?`

,Auf dem Parkplatz des zentralen Einkaufscenters. Beeil dich, er blutet wie so ein abgeschlachtetes Schwein!`

Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf und ließ mich mit meinen ganzen Fragen alleine.

 

//Ich muss mich beeilen.//

 

Schnell nahm ich meine Tasche aus meinem Spind, legte mein Namensschild und meinen weißen Arztkittel hinein und stürmte aus dem Büro, Richtung Ausgang.

Auf dem Weg konnte ich einen schnellen Blick in das Behandlungszimmer erhaschen, doch Frau Skotnik war scheinbar bereits gegangen.

Zum Glück...

 

Ich hastete zu meinem Auto, ein schwarzer, sportlicher BMV, stieg ein, startete den Motor und fuhr los.....

 

 

Die Fahrt bis zu diesem riesigen Einkaufscenter dauerte zum Glück auch gar nicht lange und ich konnte auch schnell Elsa mit ihrer Kollegin Lucy ausmachen.

Aber das war auch nicht weiter schwer, denn um die beiden hatte sich mittlerweile eine große Menge schaulustiger Passanten gebildet.

 

Schnell parkte ich, stieg aus und kam auf die rothaarige Polizistin zu.

Elsa Scarlett, 21 Jahre alt, ist meine beste Freundin und arbeitet, wie schon gerade gesagt, bei der Polizei. Da sie äußerst talentiert und verdammt streng ist, zudem ausgesprochen präzise arbeitet, ist ihr Spezialgebiet, das dingfest machen, von den besonders harten Brocken in der Welt der Kriminalität. Sie hat lange, rote Haare, die sie zu Arbeitszwecken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, trug einen kurzen, dunkelgrünen Minirock und ein dazu passendes dunkelgrünes, langärmliges Oberteil. Auch eine dunkelgrüne Mütze thronte auf ihrem Kopf und ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen High-Heels. Sie war alles in einem eine verdammt attraktive Frau, die wohl ein wahrer Männertraum war.

 

Aber auch ihre blonde Kollegin, Lucy Heartfillia, war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Sie hatte schöne, braune Augen, die eine gewisse Unschuld und Naivität ausstrahlten. Ihre Haare waren schulterlang und sie trug sie offen. Ihr Outfit sah fast genauso aus, wie das von Elsa, nur dass sie statt hochhackigen Schuhen, schlichte schwarze Chucks trug.

Von ihrem Charakter her, ist sie eher lieb und zart besaitet, weswegen ich mich schon des öfteren gefragt habe, was sie bei der Polizei macht, aber wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, konnte sie sehr wohl hart durchgreifen.

 

 

Als ich den Ort des Geschehens erreichte, sah mir die Rothaarige mit bleichem Gesicht entgegen.

,,Oh Gray, ein Glück bist du endlich da. Sieh doch nur.``

Sie zeigte auf einen am Boden sitzenden Jungen, der sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht den stark blutenden Bauch hielt.

 

Der Junge hatte rosanes Haar und trug einen weiß-karierten Schal um den Hals. Die Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes waren alle samt offen gelassen worden. Zudem trug er eine dunkelblaue, kaputte Jeans und seine Füße steckten in schwarzen Stiefeln.

 

,,Was ist passiert?``, fragte ich und musterte weiterhin den verletzten Jungen.

,,Das ist Natsu Dragneel, ein viel gesuchter Krimineller. Lucy und ich haben ihm im Einkaufscenter aufgelauert, doch als er uns bemerkt hat, hat er lachend die Flucht ergriffen. Scheinbar hat das diesem Wichser auch noch Spaß gemacht, dass wir ihm hinterher sind.``

 

Ich nickte.

Soweit hatte ich das schon einmal verstanden.

,,Und dann?``

,,Ja dann....``, doch die Polizistin wurde durch eine genervte Stimme unterbrochen.

,,Hallo Leute?!! Könnt ihr euer Kaffeekränzchen vielleicht ein anderes mal weiterführen?! Ich habe verdammt noch mal starke Schmerzen und blute!!!``

Wütend funkelte uns Natsu an, doch wir ignorierten ihn einfach.

 

,,Auf jeden Fall haben wir ihn bis zum Parkplatz verfolgt und als er nicht anhalten wollte, habe ich einfach geschossen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, ihn direkt zu verletzten. Aber er war gerade dabei, auf ein Motorrad zu steigen und abzuhauen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm bloß einen Platten schießen, doch in dem Moment als ich abgedrückt habe, ist Lucy plötzlich gegen mich gerannt, sodass ich ihn aus versehen am Bauch getroffen habe. Und jetzt liegt er im Sterben!``

,,Ja aber wenn er doch ein Verbrecher ist, kannst du ihn doch einfach sterben lassen.``, meinte ich schließlich.

 

,,Nein, das geht doch nicht. Er soll hinter schwedische Gardinen wandern, schließlich soll er für seine Taten bestraft werden und mit einem schnellen Tod wäre er viel zu glimpflich davon gekommen. Und außerdem will ich keinen Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben!``

,,Und wieso gibst du deinen Kollegen nicht einfach Bescheid?``

,,Das kann ich nicht machen! Dann kann ich meine Beförderung vergessen!``

,,Weil du einen Kriminellen angeschossen hast?``

Erneut ließ ich meine Augenbraue argwöhnisch in die Höhe wandern.

 

,,Fuck Leute!!! Ich blute!!!!!!!!``, rief Natsu erneut dazwischen.

,,Bitte Gray. Ich kann ihn nicht in diesem Zustand, auf`s Revier bringen!``

 

Ergeben seufzte ich aus, ging auf den Verwundeten zu und sank vor ihm in die Knie.

Dann nahm ich seine Hand von der Wunde und inspizierte sie erst einmal flüchtig. Anschließend nahm ich eine Wundkompresse aus meiner Tasche, die ich aus dem Auto mit genommen hatte und drückte sie auf seine blutende Schusswunde, ignorierte dabei, dass der Rosahaarige zischend die Luft einzog und die Augen vor Schmerz zusammenkniff.

Einer wie er, hat es nicht anders verdient.

 

,,Ich kann ihn hier nur provisorisch versorgen, wir sollten ihn aber lieber ins Krankenhaus fahren.``

,,Wow, wow, wow. Nie im Leben!!``, meinte er plötzlich und sah mich eindringend an.

,,Willst du hier drauf gehen?``

,,Ich gehe nicht, ich wiederhole, NICHT, ins Krankenhaus!``

,,Warum denn nicht?!``, fragte ich, wurde langsam selbst wütend.

Was fällt diesem Mistkerl eigentlich ein?! Ich lasse mich hier herab, ihn medizinisch außer Lebensgefahr zu bringen, lasse meinen wohlverdienten Feierabend sausen und dieser Dreckssack will dass alles einfach wieder zunichte machen, indem er nicht ins Krankenhaus geht?!

 

,,Ich hasse Krankenhäuser! Lieber sterbe ich, als freiwillig in dieses Höllenloch zu gehen!``

Es herrschte kurze Stille, die von Lucy unterbrochen wurde.

,,Naya, wenn er so eine Abneigung gegen das Krankenhaus verspürt, wieso nimmst du ihn dann nicht zu dir, Gray?``

 

Geschockt weiteten sich meine Augen und ich sah die Blonde mit einem Blick an, als wäre sie vom Mond gefallen.

,,Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Wie kommst du bitte, auf die mega hirnrissige Idee, dass ich einen Verbrecher bei mir wohnen lasse?!? Ich glaube, jetzt hackt`s total!``

,,Bitte Gray. Ich meine ja nur solange, bis er über den Berg ist.``

,,Ich denke auch, das ist die beste Lösung.``, mischte sich nun auch Elsa wieder in das Gespräch ein und ich sah sie mit einem todbringenden Blick an.

,,NEIN!``, fauchte ich.

,,Aber Gray....meine Beförderung.``

,,Er kann dir jetzt nichts tun, er kann sich ja kaum bewegen und hat auch keine Waffen bei sich.``, sagte die Blonde.

,,Entschuldige mal bitte, aber keine Waffen?! Ich habe wie jeder normale Mensch auch, eine Küche mit Messern und Gabeln?!?``

 

In diesem Moment frage ich mich gerade, ob ich in einem falschen Film gelandet bin. Welcher normale Mensch, würde einen gesuchten Verbrecher bei sich wohnen lassen?! Hallooooo?!?

 

,,Was hat er eigentlich verbrochen?``, fragte ich.

,,Ach so das Übliche. Raubüberfälle, Einbrüche, Mord, Totschlag, Drogen- und Waffenhandel.``

,,Das ÜBLICHE?! Das ist ja ein richtig hartes Kaliber!``, meinte ich wütend.

,,Ich bin toll, was?``, grinste mich der Verbrecher an, war scheinbar auch noch mehr als nur Stolz auf seine Taten.

Mir kam fast die Galle hoch.

Solche Menschen sind abstoßend, krank, widerlich!

 

,,Also ist es beschlossene Sache. Du nimmst ihn jetzt erst mal zu dir, kümmerst dich um ihn und wenn er soweit wieder okay ist, nehmen wir ihn fest und er wandert lebenslang in den Knast.``, sagte Elsa.

,,Was? Was ist hier bitte beschlossene Sache?!?``

,,Oh danke Gray.``

Lucy schenkte mir ein dankbares Lächeln.

 

Sind die jetzt total bescheuert?! Abgesehen davon, dass ich wohl kaum ruhigen Gewissens einen Mörder mit mir in der Wohnung haben kann, wird er wohl kaum seelenruhig abwarten, biss es ihm soweit wieder gut geht und sich dann kooperativ verhaften lassen?! Wie absurd ist denn bitte das? Das wird nie im Leben gut gehen! Niemals!

Der ist doch spätestens morgen früh weg, nachdem er mir womöglich als Andenken auch noch die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hat.

 

 

Doch ich konnte sagen was ich will, die beiden Gerechtigkeitskämpferinnen ließen sich nicht mehr von ihrem "grandiosen" Plan abbringen.

 

 

,,Keine Sorge. Weil du mir geholfen hast, tue ich dir nichts.``, er zwinkerte mir mit einem seltsamen Grinsen zu und ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in meiner Magengrube auf, kämpfte sich krampfhaft nach oben. Doch ich ignorierte es einfach, schluckte es, wie einen dicken Kloß herunter.

 

 

So durfte ich mein Haus ab heute also mit einem einbrechenden, dealenden und zur Krönung auch noch mordenden Schwerverbrecher teilen.

 

Und ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance dafür, vor meinem persönlichen Untergang mein Testament zu verfassen.....

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. Ansichtssache

Mehr als nur genervt stieß ich die Tür zu meiner Wohnung auf. Ich ignorierte dabei eiskalt, dass Natsu hinter mir vor lauter Schmerzen kaum laufen, geschweige denn, sich überhaupt auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Jedoch war ich sozial genug, um die Tür für ihn auf zu lassen und sie ihm nicht vor der Nase zuzuknallen, wie ich es eigentlich gewollt hatte.  
Die Versuchung war so stark, dass ich mich mit aller Macht gegen diesen Drang zur Wehr setzten musste, um ihm nicht klein bei zu geben.  
  
  


Als es der Rosahaarige auch geschafft hatte, meine Wohnung zu betreten und hinter sich die Tür zuzuziehen, sah er sich erst einmal in dem Flur, indem er jetzt stand, um.

 

Trotz dessen, dass ich es mir eigentlich durchaus leisten könnte, in relativem Luxus zu schwelgen, war meine Wohnung eher im Normalbereich gehalten. Ich mochte diesen ganzen unnötigen Prunk nicht, konnte auch gut ohne das alles leben. Solange ich das Nötigste für mich habe, ist es voll in Ordnung so.

  
Die Wände meines Flures waren in einem hellen Braun gehalten. Der Boden war mit holzfarbenem Parkett belegt. Einige Haken für Jacken und dergleichen hingen an der linken Wand. Zudem befand sich noch ein Schuhregal in diesem Raum, sonst war er weitestgehend leer.

 

Der Verbrecher ging schwerfällig einige Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein, bis er an einer Tür auf der rechten Seite ankam.

In diesem Raum befand sich meine Küche. Die Wände sind hellrot. An der Küchentheke sind ungefähr drei viertel der Wand mit Fließen ausgekleidet.

Ein Kühlschrank und eine Spülmaschine waren mit der Küchentheke in Verbindung gesetzt. Zudem hingen noch ein Regal und ein kleiner Schrank an der Wand. Als letztes befand sich in diesem Raum noch ein Esstisch mit drei braunen Holzstühlen.

 

Natsu wand den Blick von der Küche ab und sah nun zu der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite des Flures. Da befand sich mein Wohnzimmer.

Ein Flachbildfernseher befand sich an der Wand, daneben ein Regal mit DVD-Player. Ein weiteres Regal stand an der Wand mit den Fenstern, indem meine DVDs und Bücher lagen.  
Ein kreisrunder, großer Teppich der eine hellbläuliche Färbung aufwies ist in der Mitte des Raumes ausgelegt worden. Auf diesem stand ein Glastisch und neben diesem, eine bequem aussehende, beigefarbene Ledercouch. Die Fenster waren groß und führten hinaus auf eine Terrasse. Die Wände dieses Raumes sind dunkelblau gehalten wurden.

 

 

Natsu ließ sich einfach ohne zu fragen, auf der einladenden Couch des Wohnzimmers nieder und gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich.

 

,,Ich hab Durst, hol mir was.``, meinte er schließlich an mich gewandt, sah mich aber nicht weiter an.  
  
Hallo?! Geht`s noch?! Bin ich sein Dienstmädchen oder was?!

Erstens sagt man da gefälligst "bitte" und zweitens, ist das hier MEINE Wohnung! Ich muss ihn hier nicht bedienen! Wenn dieser Dreckssack was zu Trinken haben möchte, dann soll er gefälligst seinen faulen Arsch hoch heben und sich etwas holen! Wer bin ich denn hier, dass ich einen Verbrecher umsorge?! Schlimm genug, dass ich ihn jetzt an der Backe habe und wenn ich Pech habe, nicht mal mehr den morgigen Tag erlebe. Aber deswegen erfülle ich ihm jetzt bestimmt nicht um mein Leben bangend jeden Wunsch! Dazu habe ich zu viel Stolz. Und zur Not, wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommt, dann weiß ich mich auch durchaus zur Wehr zu setzen.

 

,,Geh und hole es dir selbst!``, meinte ich trotzig.  
,,Wie denn?! Ich kann ja kaum stehen und bin froh, dass ich endlich sitzen kann! Ich habe scheiß Schmerzen!``

,,Ist das mein Problem?``, meinte ich daraufhin nur, sah ihn abwertend von oben herab an, da ich ja im Gegensatz zu ihm noch stand.

,,Man bist du vielleicht gastfreundlich.``, sagte er mir und grinste mich spöttisch an.

,,Du bist NICHT mein Gast! Du wurdest mir aufgedrückt und je eher du wieder verschwindest, desto besser!``, fuhr ich ihn an.

 

Gott, ich habe ja jetzt schon die Schnauze voll von ihm. Wie soll ich dass nur auf Dauer überleben?

 

,,Ist ja gut.``, brummte er.

,,Könnte ich bitte etwas zu Trinken haben?``

Ich gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von mir, erbarmte mich dann jedoch, ging in die Küche und holte ihm eine kalte Cola aus dem Kühlschrank.

 

Aber denkt ihr, er hat sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise bei mir bedankt? Das wäre ja schön gewesen. Nicht EIN dankbares Zeichen ließ er mir zuteil werden, nahm mir nur die Cola aus der Hand und trank ein paar großzügige Schlücke.

 

Dann sah er mich wieder mit seinem typischen Grinsen an und sagte prompt:,,Ach ja, du musst dich noch um meine Wunden kümmern. Du bist doch schließlich Arzt oder so was.``

 

Eine Wutader pochte gefährlich auf meiner Stirn.

//Was fällt ihm ein?!//

 

Dennoch ging ich knurrend ins Bad und holte Desinfektionsmittel, Verbandszeug, Waschlappen, Handtücher, Nadel und Faden heraus.  
Wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer, hatte er sich bereits seines Oberteiles entledigt und sah mich abwartend an.  
  
Ich wickelte ihm den provisorischen, mittlerweile blutdurchtränkten Druckverband ab, nahm mir einen Waschlappen, tränkte ihm mit dem Desinfektionsmittel und begann damit, die Wunde zu reinigen.

 

Er gab ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von sich und dieser Laut war wahre Genugtuung für mich, hallte mir wie Musik in den Ohren wieder.  
Das geschieht ihm so was von Recht, vielleicht lernt er dadurch ein wenig soziale Kompetenzen. Und vor allem Dankbarkeit.

 

Nachdem die nun wieder blutende Wunde soweit sauber war, nahm ich Nadel und Faden zur Hand und wickelte den Faden durch das Nadelöhr.  
,,Das wird jetzt ein wenig weh tun, aber ich habe leider nichts zum Betäuben im Haus. Mein herzliches Beileid.``, gab ich sarkastisch wider.

,,Als Arzt hast du so etwas nicht im Haus, aber Material um Wunden zu nähen schon? Gehört das da nicht irgendwie dazu?!``, fragte er mich und hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

,,Erstens befinde ich mich lediglich leider noch im Studium zum Arzt und zweitens gehen normale Menschen für so etwas auch ins Krankenhaus.``, gab ich ihm schroff zur Antwort, setzte dann die Nadel an den Wundrand an und begann die Wunde zu zunähen.

 

Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in den Stoff der Couch auf der er saß und er kniff gepeinigt die Augen zusammen. Aber er hielt tatsächlich Wiedererwarten still.

 

 

Als ich auch das hinter mir hatte und meine Finger für den Augenblick von seiner Verletzung nahm, atmete er erleichtert aus.

 

Schnell wischte ich mir in einer fahrigen Bewegung die blutbesudelten Finger am Handtuch ab, nahm dann einen Verband zur Hand und wickelte die Wunde sorgfältig ein.

Wie sehr mich dieser Kotzbrocken auch nervt und meinen Geist malträtiert, meine zukünftige Arbeit als Arzt nahm ich immer ernst. Egal um wen es sich dabei auch handelt.

 

Dann drückte ich ihm noch zwei Schmerztabletten und ein Glas Wasser in die Hand, dass er auch annahm, jedoch natürlich -wie hätte es auch anders sein können- ohne sich zu bedanken und verschwand mit dem ganzen restlichen Zeug wieder ins Bad, um es wegzuräumen, gegebenenfalls wegzuschmeißen.

 

Anschließend steuerte ich mein Schlafzimmer an, holte frisches Bettzeug, ein Kissen und eine Decke aus dem Schrank und ging dann wieder zu meinem "Patienten".

 

Achtlos warf ich ihm das ganze Zeug einfach gegen den Kopf und meinte dann mit monotoner Stimmlage:,,Du schläfst auf der Couch.``

 

Entrüstet sah er mich an und meinte dann mit gespielt bitter enttäuschter Stimme:,,Was denn, ich darf gar nicht mit bei dir im Bett schlafen?``

Mein Blick hätte wohl jeden im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern umbringen können, so hasserfüllt und todbringend war er.

Aber anstatt sich davon einschüchtern zu lassen, fing der andere an auch noch zu lachen.

,,Du siehst wirklich niedlich aus, wenn du mich so böse anschaust.``

Er leckte sich in einer lasziven Geste über die Unterlippe und sah mich herausfordernd an.

 

,,Du hast seltsame Ansichten von Niedlichkeit. Aber gut, wenn du es denn so möchtest. Ich finde deinen Anblick ebenfalls aüßerst niedlich, wenn du vor Schmerzen dein abartiges Gesicht verziehst.``

 

Einen kleinen Moment sah er mich sogar ehrlich überrascht an, ehe er sich wieder fing und seinem stetigen Grinsen platz machte.

,,Oho. Der Herr hat also eine sadistische Veranlagung.``

 

Bitte was?!

Ist der eigentlich noch ganz dicht?!

 

,,Naya eigentlich ist das ja ganz interessant. So etwas hatte ich noch nicht. Was meinst du, würdest du mir dabei helfen, meinen Erfahrungsschatz zu erweitern?``

Sein Grinsen nahm einen perversen Zug an und er klopfte auffordernd neben sich auf die Couch.

Dennoch blieb ich ganz kühl und gelassen.

,,Sag mal, aus welcher Klapse bist du denn entschwunden?``

 

Sein Grinsen verschwand und er sah mich aus bedauernden Augen an.

,,Also das war jetzt wirklich gemein. Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan, dass du mich so hasst?``

Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten.

Der meint das doch jetzt nicht wirklich ernst?

Als ob ihm das denn nicht klar ist.

Nichtsdestotrotz beschloss ich, ihn in meine Ansichten diesbezüglich einzuweihen.

,,Also ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei dir bis jetzt gelaufen ist, aber für gewöhnlich werden Verbrecher, insbesondere solche deines Kalibers, die auch kein Problem damit haben, eiskalt Menschenleben zu beenden und sich dann auch noch mit Stolz dieser Tat rühmen, nirgendwo mit offenen Armen empfangen. Und wenn sie dann auch noch so extrem nervenaufreibend, unhöflich und undankbar wie du sind, dann insbesondere nicht.``

 

Kurz schien er tatsächlich zu überlegen, ließ sich meine gesagten Worte offenbar noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

,,Aber ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir nichts tue, weil du mir geholfen hast. Und um zu deiner Aussage mit dem nervenaufreibend und undankbar zu kommen. Das ist nun mal meine Art, dafür kann ich nichts.``

Er zuckte einmal unschuldig mit den Achseln, fügte dann noch hinzu:,,Und was die Sache mit dem undankbar betrifft, was ich deiner Meinung nach angeblich bin. Findest du nicht, dass die Tatsache, dass ich dir nichts tue, bereits Dank genug ist? So und jetzt mach mir was zu Essen, ich habe Hunger.``

 

........

 

Das war`s!

Jetzt ist es amtlich!

Ich bringe dieses Arschloch um!

 

Das ist ja wohl die totale Höhe!!

Wie kann er es eigentlich wagen?!

Wenn ich morgen tatsächlich noch am Leben sein sollte, dann reiße ich ihm den Kopf ab. Oder ramme ihm ein Messer in den Rücken!

Oder ich habe sogar eine noch bessere Idee!

Ich lasse morgen aus dem Krankenhaus ein paar schöne Gifte die eigentlich zu Forschungszwecken verwendet werden, mitgehen und lasse ihn somit qualvoll sein letztes Fünkchen Leben aushauchen. Dann werde ich abwertend auf ihn herab sehen und mich an seinem Leid laben.

Oh ja, so mache ich das!

 

Mein Lächeln formte sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen und in meinem Augen spiegelte sich ein seltsames Funkeln wieder.

 

,,GRAY! Du sollst mir was zu Essen machen!``, riss er mich mit seiner genervten Stimme aus meinen Mordfantasien und ich blinzelte ein paar mal, um in die Realität zurück zu finden.

 

Als Antwort auf seine Aufforderung hin, bekam er von mir den Mittelfinger gezeigt, setzte mich dann jedoch widerwillig in Bewegung und steuerte erneut die Küche an.

Aber nicht, weil ich klein bei gegeben habe, sondern einzig und allein aus dem Grund, dass ich selbst ebenfalls Hunger hatte.

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

,,Also da habe ich wirklich schon bessere Makkaroni mit Käse gegessen.``, maulte er, als er ein paar Bissen meines eher halbherzig zubereiteten Essens zu sich genommen hatte.

,,Dann iss es halt gar nicht. Mir doch egal.``

Ich weiß auch selbst, dass ich nicht unbedingt der beste Koch bin, dass muss er mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben.

Er grummelte noch etwas Unverständliches und nahm dann einen weiteren Bissen. Scheinbar hatte der Hunger doch gesiegt.

 

Eine Weile herrschte den Umständen entsprechend, sogar eine einigermaßen harmonische Ruhe, die aber erneut von meinem Mitbewohner gebrochen wurde, der mittlerweile fertig mit der Nahrungsaufnahme war.

 

,,Sag mal. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?``, fragte er auf einmal und ich sah ihn überrascht an. Wie kommt er denn plötzlich darauf? Was interessiert ihn das? Aber na gut, das konnte ich ihm ja sagen, macht im Endeffekt ja sowieso keinen Unterschied.

,,22.``, antwortete ich also knapp.

,,Hm. Da bist du ja sogar jünger als ich.``, grinste er wieder einmal.

,,Ja na und? Wie alt bist du denn da bitteschön?``

  
Warum ich mich auf einmal wieder angegriffen fühlte, konnte ich mir selbst nicht so richtig erklären, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich damit schon wieder aufziehen wollte. Scheinbar reizt er mich gerne.

 

,,Ich bin schon 25.``

,,Tse. Das sind doch gerade einmal drei lächerliche Jahre.``, meinte ich trotzig.

,,Ja aber das reicht auch aus.``

,,Boah, ich hasse dich!``

,,Was, warum?!``, fragte er mit verletztem Ton. Allerdings bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass dieser nur gespielt ist.

Aber warum wundert ihn das denn überhaupt? Er weiß doch sowieso, dass ich ihn nicht ab kann. Ist es, weil ich ihm das zum ersten Mal so offen ins Gesicht gesagt habe?

 

,,Weil du mir auf den Sack gehst.``

,,Sein Blick war irritiert und er musterte mich fragend.

,,Echt? Nur deshalb?``

,,Reicht dass den nicht aus?``, antwortete ich skeptisch, zog nun meinerseits fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

,,Eigentlich nicht. Aber ist ja auch egal. Ich muss sagen, ich mag dich irgendwie. Du bist mir sympathisch.``

Überraschung schlich sich in meine Augen, doch bald darauf, verfinsterte sich mein Blick wieder.

,,Schön für dich.``

Ich stand auf, nahm die Teller in die Hand und steuerte die Tür an.

,,Ich geh schlafen, muss Morgen früh raus. Mach nichts kaputt.``, sagte ich noch, während ich schon halb aus dem Raum verschwunden war, wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort.

 

Schnell räumte ich das Geschirr in die Spüle und ging anschließend in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen schälte ich mich bis auf die Boxershorts und Shirt aus den Klamotten und ließ mich erschöpft auf`s Bett fallen. Der Tag heute war schrecklich anstrengend gewesen und ich war unglaublich froh darüber, mich endlich in meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf gleiten lassen zu können.

Mehr schlecht als Recht deckte ich mich noch zu und war auch bald schon im Land der Träume verschwunden.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	3. 3. Alltagsstreitigkeiten

Mit einem lauten Knall ließ ich frustriert meinen Kopf mit der Tischplatte kollidieren, ignorierte dabei den fragenden Blick meines Arbeitskollegen Gerard.

 

Gerard Fernandez, ein Mann mit blauen Haaren und einem Tattoo auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte, studiert ebenfalls Medizin und ist sogar mit mir in der selben Klasse. Somit darf auch er, so wie ich, ebenfalls sehr oft bereits im Krankenhaus arbeiten, um seine Kenntnisse zu vertiefen. Schließlich ist er nach mir, der beste aus unserem Studienjahrgang.

 

Seine Augen weißen eine dunkelgrüne Färbung auf und wirken auf viele Frauen unglaublich faszinierend. Er ist aber auch wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern, sieht verdammt gut aus und mit seinen 23 Jahren ein gefundenes Fressen für die Damenwelt. Auch Elsa ist ihm Hals über Kopf verfallen, als sie ihn mit mir zusammen gesehen hat, doch von seinem Glück weiß der Blauhaarige noch nichts. Und obwohl die Polizistin sonst kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt, ihre Meinung jedem frei heraus erbarmungslos an den Kopf schmettert, traut sie sich dennoch nicht, dem Grünäugigen ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Bei dem Thema wird selbst sie schüchtern.

 

Ich selbst, verstehe mich ebenfalls wirklich gut mit Gerard und man könnte uns sogar schon als Freunde betiteln. Zumindest haben wir im Bezug auf unsere zukünftige Arbeit viele Gemeinsamkeiten festgestellt, wozu auch die Abneigung gegen das ständige stundenlange Geplapper von Frau Skotnik zählt.

 

Aber so viel erst einmal dazu.

 

Jedenfalls machte mein Kopf nach wie vor nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem braunen Tisch unter mir und fing schon an, sich durchaus auf diesem wohl zu fühlen. Wäre er jetzt nur noch ein bisschen weicher, wäre es perfekt und mein Kopf hätte sich wohl in das Möbelstück verliebt.

 

Ein langgezogenes Seufzen entwich meiner Kehle und ich drehte meinen Kopf auf die Seite, sodass ich die angelehnte Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes in dem wir uns gerade befanden in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

 

,,Was`n mit dir los?``, fragte Gerard irgendwann, nachdem er mich eine Weile lang stumm gemustert hatte, es ihm scheinbar aber doch irgendwann einfach zu blöd geworden ist.

 

Ich ignorierte ihn, ließ stattdessen meine Gedanken zu einem gewissen Schwerverbrecher abdriften...

 

Ich hatte diese Nacht also wieder Erwarten tatsächlich überlebt.

Kaum zu glauben.

Aber vielleicht hat er sich auch einfach nicht in der Verfassung dazu gefühlt, mich unbemerkt mein Leben aushauchen zu lassen.

Schließlich hat er Schmerzen und kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass ich auch die zukünftigen Nächte überleben werde.

Aber wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich ja sogar Glück und die Nervensäge ist schon lange über alle Berge, sobald ich heute nachhause komme. Ich meine, mir wäre es ja eigentlich total egal, wenn er irgendwo im Dreck verblutet und krepiert, aber meine ach so tolle, beste Freundin Elsa würde mir sicherlich eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen, da ich nicht auf ihn aufgepasst habe. Aber was kann ich denn da bitte dafür, ich muss ja schließlich auch noch arbeiten und der Rosahaarige ist ja wohl wirklich alt genug, um sich selbst darüber im Klaren zu werden, was er tat und für sein eigenes Handeln verantwortlich zu sein.

 

Eine warme Hand an meiner Schulter riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich hob widerwillig den Kopf, nur um in das besorgte Gesicht Gerards zu blicken.

,,Alles okay? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?``

,,Doch. Alles okay. Ich habe einfach nicht so gut geschlafen.``, log ich.

 

Mit diesen Worten warf ich einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand, erhob mich dann, zog mir meinen Kittel über und verließ den Raum, rief ihm noch ein schnelles "meine Patientin wartet" zu und war aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

 

Die Hände in den Kitteltaschen vergraben, das Stethoskop wehend um den Hals und einen Block unter den Arm geklemmt, lief ich den sterilen Gang des Krankenhauses entlang zum Patientenzimmer, verdrängte alle Gedanken an einen gewissen Natsu Dragneel für das erste und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf meine Arbeit.....

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Als ich am frühen Abend die Tür zu meiner Wohnung aufschloss, in die Wärme meines Zuhauses trat, bemerkte ich, dass Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer zu mir drangen und ich zu meinem Leidwesen feststellen musste, dass der Fernseher lief und der rosahaarige Chaot wohl oder übel doch noch nicht das Weite gesucht hatte.

 

Genervt schloss ich die Tür hinter mir wieder, zog mir meine Schuhe aus und ließ sie mitsamt meiner Tasche achtlos mitten im Flur liegen.

 

Ich lenkte meine Schritte zum Wohnzimmer und kam vor der Couch zum stehen, von wo aus mich Natsu mit seinem typischen Grinsen ansah.

,,Na? Wie war Arbeit?``, fragte er.

Skeptisch musterte ich ihn, löste währenddessen mit einer Hand locker den Knoten der roten Krawatte, ließ sie dann achtlos um meinen Hals hängen.

Als ob ihn das wirklich interessiert.

 

Dennoch ließ ich mich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, atmete genervt aus und fuhr mir in einer fahrigen Geste durch die schwarzen Haare.

,,Anstrengend.``, meinte ich also schließlich.

,,Nicht so wortkarg. Ich versuche hier immerhin ein Gespräch mit dir anzufangen. Es ist ganz schön langweilig, den ganzen Tag hier alleine hocken zu müssen.``

Er zwinkerte mir lächelnd zu und wartete dann darauf, dass ich weitersprach.

Naya was soll`s. Gegen ein Gespräch hatte ich eigentlich auch nichts einzuwenden, also fügte ich noch hinzu:,,Heute war ein sehr nerviger Patient da. Er kommt regelmäßig einmal die Woche und er ist einfach unausstehlich. Alles weiß er besser und nichts passt ihm! Da dreht man irgendwann noch durch, wenn man den auf Dauer hat.``

,,Sag ihm doch deine Meinung.``

,,Das hat bei solchen Leuten keinen Sinn....wie bei dir.``, nun grinste ich ihn schadenfroh an, als er empört nach Luft schnappte und einen Schmollmund zog.

 

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie fand ich ihn in diesem Moment sogar richtig niedlich. Er benahm sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind.

Dann allerdings schüttelte ich energisch den Kopf, um diese lästigen Gedanken sofort zu vertreiben und sie schon im Keim zu ersticken.

So ein Unsinn! Wie kann den ein Mörder bitte niedlich sein?! Da kann er noch so gut aussehen und noch so faszinierende Augen haben, dass ist......moooooooment!!!! Was denke ich da eigentlich gerade?! Bin ich jetzt total durchgedreht?

Eindeutig, dieser Typ macht einen noch verrückt!

 

Ich bin überarbeitet und gehöre ins Bett, ganz sicher.

Wo anders können diese absurden Gedanken nicht herrühren!

....Oder......?

 

,,Ich habe Essen gemacht.``, wurde ich heute schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag aus den Gedanken gerissen.

,,Hä?``, war meine wenig geistreiche Antwort.

,,Nicht "hä", sondern "wie bitte". Und ich habe gesagt, ich habe Essen gemacht. So als kleines Dankeschön, dass du dich um meine Wunden kümmerst. Siehst du und du hast gesagt, ich bin undankbar.``

,,Erstens, korrigiere mich nicht, was meine Ausdrucksweise betrifft. Du bist der letzte in dieser Hinsicht, der etwas davon versteht. Und zweitens, bist du undankbar. Das macht ein kleines Essen auch nicht wieder wett.``, fuhr ich ihn an.

Er warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft und meinte dann:,,Meine Güte! Bist du vielleicht streitsüchtig! Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint.``

,,Ich bin nicht streitsüchtig!``, gab ich mit gereizter Stimme zurück.

,,Schon klar Gray. Aber hast du mal etwas von Anti-Aggressions-Therapie gehört?``, fragte er, nahm seine Arme wieder herunter und grinste mich gehässig an.

Eine Wutader pochte gefährlich auf meiner Stirn.

,,Ich geb dir gleich Anti-Aggressions-Therapie!``

 

Ich war drum und dran, ihm den Hals umzudrehen, doch da ich eigentlich nicht gerade zu der gewalttätigen Sorte gehöre, begnügte ich mich damit, dass Kissen zu nehmen, auf dem er heute Nacht geschlafen hatte und das nach wie vor auf der Couch lag und pfefferte es ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

 

Der Andere sah mich nur bedröppelt an, als das Kissen runter fiel und bei ihm im Schoß landete.

Nun war es an mir zu grinsen, da sein Gesichtsausdruck einfach unbezahlbar war und ich jetzt gerne eine Kamera zur Hand hätte.

 

Dann wandelte sich sein Blick in pure Kampflust, er nahm das Kissen von seinem Schoß und schlug es mir binnen von Sekunden gegen den Kopf.

Sofort riss ich ihm den weichen Gegenstand daraufhin aus der Hand, stürzte mich dann auf ihn, schlug ihm das Kissen ins Gesicht und drückte ihn auf die Couch, platzierte mich blitzschnell auf seiner Hüfte und grinste ihn von meiner Position aus an, nachdem ich das Kissen im Eifer des Gefechtes auf den Boden fallen gelassen habe.

 

Kurz verharrten wir in dieser Position, bis plötzlich auch Natsu zu grinsen anfing.

,,Oho. Da ist wohl jemand gerne oben.``

Augenblicklich realisierte ich, in welcher Position wir uns gerade befanden und wie das wohl nach außen hin wirken musste.

Mein Gesicht nahm einen ungesunden Rotton an und ich wollte schnell Abstand zwischen uns bringen, mich von dem Körper des Anderen erheben. Doch leider nahm ich bei meinem Vorhaben viel zu viel Schwung, sodass ich mit dem einem Fuß hängen blieb, dass Gleichgewicht verlor, prompt auf dem Boden landete und den Älteren gleich mit mir riss.

 

Dieser schlug ebenfalls mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen auf, lag nun halb auf mir, während ich mich vor Scham am liebsten in ein tiefes Loch versteckt hätte.

Als Natsu dann auch noch in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, war es vollends um mich geschehen und ich wünschte mir, in diesem Moment am liebsten tot umzufallen.

Naya gut, umfallen war wohl momentan das falsche Wort, denn schließlich lag ich ja schon auf dem Boden, aber sterben würde ich jetzt trotzdem gerne.

 

Dann richtete sich der Rosahaarige in eine sitzende Position auf und half auch mir hoch, wobei ich gekonnt in eine andere Richtung sah, jeglichen Blickkontakt fast schon krampfhaft vermied.

 

Nun saßen wir beide nebeneinander auf dem Boden, dass stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Kissen lag neben uns und schien sich noch zusätzlich über die ganze Situation lustig zu machen, diente als einziger stummer Zeuge der ganzen Tat.

 

,,Hey.``, sprach mich der Verbrecher dann irgendwann an.

Doch von meiner Seite aus kam keine Reaktion.

,,Hey!``, sprach er mich noch einmal an, diesmal einen Tick auffordernder.

Doch ich reagierte nach wie vor nicht. Was will er überhaupt von mir? Mir ist das alles schon peinlich genug, da muss er es mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben.

,,Mensch Gray! Jetzt sieh mich doch mal an!``, startete er den dritten und letzten Versuch.

Angepisst erbarmte ich mich schließlich, schenkte ich ihm dann doch meine Aufmerksamkeit und wand ihm meinen Blick zu.

,,Was denn?!``, fauchte ich ihn an.

Doch noch ehe ich mich weiter in Rage steigern konnte, spürte ich eine angenehm warme Hand auf meiner Wange, die mir liebevoll über die Haut strich, seine Finger federleicht darüber tanzen ließ.

,,Wa-?``, doch weiter kam ich mit meiner Frage nicht, denn ich wurde von Natsu unterbrochen.

,,Dir braucht das nicht peinlich zu sein.``

 

Ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich in mir breit, als ich spürte, wie die Wärme der Hand auf meiner Wange langsam auf mich übergriff. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um ein minimales und ich schmiegte mich kaum merklich der Hand entgegen.

 

Was war denn auf einmal mit mir los?

Ich verstand mich gerade selbst nicht.

Wieso fühlt sich Natsus Hand auf meiner Haut so gut an?

Das war doch nicht mehr normal!

 

Doch schon war der Moment wieder vorbei, meine Gedanken wieder klar, als er die Hand zurück zog und mich grinsend ansah.

Noch immer starrte ich ihn verwirrt an, wusste nicht, was seine Handlung zu bedeuten hatte.

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht ist er ja doch nicht soooo schlimm. Also zumindest so ein winziges bisschen. Könnte ja sein, oder?

Sonst hätte er mich doch schon längst kalt gemacht.

Und außerdem hat er ja versucht, doch ein wenig Dankbarkeit mir gegenüber zu zeigen, indem er was zu Essen zubereitet hat.

Er scheint sich ernsthaft zu bemühen.

Ich kann ja wenigstens einmal versuchen, mit ihm auszukommen. Nur solange wie er hier ist, versteht sich. Wozu auch das Leben unnötig schwer machen?

 

,,Ich meine....jeder hat so seine Vorlieben. Und es ist nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn man gerne oben liegt.``, machte er mich noch einmal auf die Sache von vorhin aufmerksam.

 

...

......

 

Vergesst es Leute!

Ich nehme ALLES wieder zurück!

Dieser Typ ist und bleibt ein absolutes Arschloch!!!

 

 

Wütend erhob ich mich, ließ ihn wortlos sitzen und rauschte in die Küche.

Aber als ich dort ankam, traf mich fast der Schlag, bei dem Bild das sich mir bot.

 

Die ganze Wand an der Küchenzeile war mit Flecken übersehen, wobei ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher war, dass das alles wirklich nur Fett- und Essensflecken sind.

Auf dem Herd stand eine Pfanne mit einer nicht zu definierenden, verkohlten, schwarzen Masse.

Auch ein Topf stand neben der Pfanne, indem sich noch Wasser befand. Doch die Nudeln, die wohl ursprünglich auch in diesem Wasser gewesen sind, lagen verstreut über den ganzen Herdplatten.

Der Backofen stand ebenfalls offen und aus diesem drang noch ein wenig Rauch in die Freiheit.

Auf dem Boden ist jede Menge Salz und Chili verstreut, auch die Scherben eines zerbrochenen Tellers lagen quer über denn ganzen Raum verteilt. Und zur Krönung des ganzen, hing noch ein beißender Gestank in der Luft, der einem förmlich die Augen weg äzte.

Alles in einem, die Küche ist ein Saustall und sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.

 

Ich merkte, wie Natsu hinter mich trat, in einem entschuldigenden Ton sagte:,,Ähm...ich habe mich vorhin wohl nicht ganz richtig ausgedrückt. Ich WOLLTE Essen machen. Aber leider bin ich in der Küche nicht wirklich....begabt.``

Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und sah deprimiert auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

 

Endlich fand auch ich meine Sprache wieder, drehte mich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn unglaublich wütend an.

,,Nicht begabt?!``, fragte ich mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.

Angesprochener nickte mir zu.

,,Das ist ja wohl maßlos untertrieben! Hast du dir die Küche einmal angesehen?!``, fauchte ich.

Wieder ein Nicken.

,,Dir ist schon klar, dass DU das wieder sauber machst?!``

,,Naya eigentlich dachte ich, du hilfst mir dabei. Ich wollte das doch nicht. Ich wollte mich nur bei dir erkenntlich zeigen, indem ich schon mal Essen mache, bis du Nachhause kommst. Aber irgendwie hat das wohl nicht ganz so geklappt.``

,,NICHT GEKLAPPT?! Sieh dir nur dieses Chaos an! Verdammt noch mal Natsu! Du fauler Sack machst dich jetzt an die Arbeit und machst hier sauber!!!``

,,Aber wie soll ich dass denn machen? Ich kann mich wegen meinen Wunden doch noch nicht einmal richtig bücken und....``

,,Das geht mir sowas von am Arsch vorbei! Sieh zu, dass hier schnellstmöglich wieder Ordnung herrscht!``

 

Gott, war ich wütend!

Er macht mich noch wahnsinnig!

Womit habe ich das nur verdient?!

 

Ich schritt an ihm vorbei, wollte den Raum verlassen, als mich seine Stimme hinter mir noch einmal aufhielt.

,,Man Gray. Ich will dir ja wirklich nicht zu nahe treten, aber du solltest wegen deinen Aggressionsproblemen ernsthaft mal in Therapie gehen.``

 

........

 

Ja was?!

 

ICH BRING IHN UM!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	4. 4. Verwirrungen

Mehr als nur gestresst gammelte ich auf meiner Couch im Wohnzimmer herum, schaute eher halbherzig auf den Fernseher, in dem gerade die neuesten Nachrichten liefen, während ich Natsu alleine die Küche aufräumen ließ.

Soweit kommt`s noch, dass ich ihm helfe!

Der soll seinen Dreck gefälligst selber weg machen!

Allein die Vorstellung, dass ich mich dazu bequeme, ihm unter die Arme zu greifen...lächerlich!

Er darf hier auch so schon kostenlos wohnen, bekommt Essen, einen Schlafplatz und medizinische Versorgung in den Arsch geschoben! Und er hat nichts besseres zu tun, als meine schöne Küche zu maltretieren!

Ganz ehrlich, er hat meine Unterstützung überhaupt nicht verdient, so wie der sich hier benahm. Das ist ja wohl wirklich das Letzte!

 

Nach einer Weile merkte ich, wie Natsu von hinten an die Couch heran trat, jedoch machte ich mir nicht die Mühe, mich zu ihm umzudrehen.

,,Du liegst da, wie so ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln.``, meinte er mit belustigtem Tonfall.

,,Selber Kartoffel!``, giftete ich zurück.

Warum um alles in der Welt, provoziert er mich eigentlich andauernd? Und da sagt er, ICH bin streitsüchtig!

 

Kurz herrschte wunderbare Stille, die allerdings zu meinem Leidwesen schon kurz darauf von dem Rosahaarigen gebrochen wurde.

,,Gray. Wegen dir blute ich schon wieder. Du musst noch mal nachsehen, ich glaube meine Wunde ist aufgegangen.``

,,Wegen MIR? DU hast die Küche verwüstet!``

,,Ja ja ist doch jetzt auch egal. Ich habe Schmerzen, mach mal was.``

,,Na und? Mir doch egal.``, meinte ich mit kalter Stimme.

,,Oh mensch Gray. Bitte.``

 

Hat er gerade allen ernstes Bitte gesagt? BITTE?!  
Na gut, dafür hatte er sich doch ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit verdient....und außerdem bin ich immerhin Arzt und muss mich um meine Patienten kümmern. Selbst wenn es so jemand wie er ist.

 

Also erbarmte ich mich schlussendlich, stand auf und bedeutete dem Älteren sich auf die Couch zu setzten, während ich mich schnell ins Bad begab, um die nötigen Materialien zum Verarzten zu holen.

 

 

Als ich wieder bei meinem "Patienten" ankam und seinen blutgetränkten Verband sah, ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er zischend die Luft einzog, tat er mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sogar irgendwie leid.

Allerdings war dieses Gefühl so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es auch gekommen war.

 

Ich ging vor ihm in die Hocke und wickelte fast schon vorsichtig den beschmutzten Verband des Verwundeten ab.

Die Wunde ist tatsächlich wieder aufgegangen, jedoch nur an einer kleinen Stelle, zum Glück also nichts Schwerwiegendes.

 

Bedächtig drückte ich das mit Desinfektionsmittel getränkte Tuch auf die Wunde, während Natsu gequält aufstöhnte.

Dann sorgte ich dafür, dass die Blutung zum Stoppen kam und wickelte zum Schluss einen frischen Verband um die Verletzung.

 

,,Danke dir.``, meinte der Andere grinsend, als ich mein Werk vollendet hatte.

 

Mensch. Was ist denn heute mit Natsu los? Scheinbar ist er ja doch ein wenig lernfähig.

 

Doch bevor ich darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, vernahm ich das Klingeln meines Handys, das auf dem Glastisch lag und verzweifelt um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte.

 

Ich griff nach dem Telefon, nahm den Anruf entgegen und hielt mir das kleine Gerät ans Ohr.

,Ja?`, fragte ich.

,Hey Gray. Und? Wie geht es ihm?`, konnte ich Elsas freundliche Stimme vernehmen und meine Laune sank augenblicklich ein paar Stockwerke tiefer.

,Du fragst wie es IHM geht?! Wie wäre es, wenn du dich eher mal nach MEINEM Wohlbefinden erkundigst! Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin.`, fauchte ich sie an.

,Oh....okay.....und wie geht es dir?`, fragte sie mit deutlicher Irritation in der Stimme.

,Beschissen!!! Aber danke der Nachfrage Elsa!``

,Gut....Und was ist jetzt nun mit ihm? Wie geht es ihm?`, fragte sie neugierig.

Das war ja scheinbar doch das einzige, dass sie wirklich interessierte.

 

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich jemand am Arm berührte und ich sah verwirrt zu Natsu.

,,Hey schau mal.``, meinte er strahlend und deutete auf den Fernseher.

Überrascht wand also auch ich meinen Blick zu der Glotze, um zu sehen, was denn darin so Interessantes gezeigt wurde.

 

Es lief eine Übertragung über einen grausam verübten Mord seitens Natsu, der auf absurde Art und Weise eine unschuldige Frau aufgeschlitzt hatte.

,,Man bin ich gut..``, meinte er zufrieden.

Gut?! Hat der sie noch alle?!  
Ich hätte kotzen können!

So ein widerlicher, kranker Typ!

Was in dem seinen Kopf vorgeht, will ich gar nicht wissen.

Mordet der eigentlich nach einem bestimmten Prinzip? Hat er ein Motiv? Oder tötet er einfach nur wahllos? Ich sollte ihn irgendwann mal danach fragen.

 

,Gray?`, hörte ich erneut die Stimme der Rothaarigen am Telefon.

Kurzerhand schnappte ich mir die Fernbedienung, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag und pfefferte sie dem Rosahaarigen eiskalt mit voller Wucht an den Kopf, der sofort schmerzvoll aufjaulte und sich die Stirn rieb, mich dabei mit einem anklagenden Blick bedachte.

Ich grinste ihn nur gehässig an und meinte dann schließlich mit vor Spott triefender Stimme an Elsa gewandt:,Ach, ihm geht es BESTENS.``

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Schweigend saßen wir beide nebeneinander auf der Couch und sahen uns irgendeinen sinnlosen Actionfilm an. Keine Ahnung, wie der genau hieß. X-Men oder so. Ist ja auch egal. Er war jedenfalls ziemlich lahm. Und verdammt unrealistisch!

 

,,Du Gray?``

,,Hm?``

,,Ich würde total gerne baden gehen.``, kam es von Natsu.

,,Na dann geh.``, gab ich desinteressiert zurück.

Wieso sagt er mir das? Ich habe ihm nie verboten, sich zu waschen.

,,Ja aber....du musst mir helfen.``

 

Skeptisch ließ ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern und richtete meinen Blick auf den Kriminellen.

,,Wobei soll ich dir bitte helfen?``

,,Naya beim Waschen. Ich habe Schmerzen und es fällt mir schwer, mich ausgesprochen viel zu bewegen.``

,,Moment, Moment.....du erwartest jetzt allen ernstes von mir, dass ich dir beim Baden helfe?``, fragte ich noch einmal nach, wollte sicher gehen, dass ich mich auch wirklich nicht verhört habe.

Doch als der Andere mir zur Antwort lediglich zunickte, dachte ich, ich bin im falschen Film gelandet.

 

,,Hackt`s jetzt total bei dir?!``, warf ich ihm aufgebracht entgegen.

Sein Blick wisch ehrlicher Entrüstung.

,,Wieso? Wir sind doch beides Männer! Und du hast in deiner Laufbahn, bestimmt schon öfter nackte Menschen gesehen. Und so hässlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, glaub mir. Du kannst dich gerne höchstpersönlich davon überzeugen.``

 

Naya gut, hässlich ist er wirklich nicht, das gebe ich zu. Aber dennoch. Es ist die Sache an sich, die zählt und mich stört.

Es ist einfach der Fakt, dass ich einem anderen Kerl, den ich zudem überhaupt nicht ab kann, wie einem kleinen Kind beim Waschen helfen soll. Der Typ ist 25, meine Fresse!!!

 

,,Keine Sorge, davon will ich mich gar nicht überzeugen.``

,,Und was ist es dann? Bist du schüchtern, weil du bei meinem guten Aussehen Angst hast, dich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können? Keine Sorge, dass ist für mich kein Problem.``, erwiderte er grinsend.

,,Na klar.``, antwortete ich sarkastisch.

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen.

Also den sein Ego möchte ich haben.

Der Arsch geht mir so extrem auf den Sack!

 

,,Du kannst auch gerne mit mir zusammen baden, wenn du möchtest. Mich würde es nicht stören. Ich hatte sowohl mal etwas mit Frauen, als auch mit Männern.``

Bei seinen Worten wurde ich unbewusst rot um die Nase.

Allein die Vorstellung, mit Natsu zusammen baden zu gehen und das in einer Wanne, dass ist....

 

,,Alter! Jetzt reicht`s! Wie kommst du auf die gehirnamputierte Idee, dass ich mit dir zusammen baden gehen will?!``

Wütend sprang ich auf, schmiss erneut ein Kissen gegen sein Gesicht.

Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?

 

Der Ältere warf das Kissen einfach achtlos auf den Boden und sah mich dann lächelnd an.

,,Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt.``

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Okay.....

 

Wie um alles in der Welt bin ich in dieser Situation gelandet?

 

Wieso verdammt noch einmal, stand ich jetzt mit Natsu im Badezimmer und zog mir mit hochrotem Kopf mein Oberteil aus?

 

Hallo, was mache ich hier eigentlich gerade?!

 

Und das schlimmste an der ganzen momentanen Situation ist die Tatsache, dass ich mich selbst mehrmals dabei erwischte, wie ich beinahe die ganze Zeit -natürlich total unauffällig versteht sich- auf Natsus fast komplett entblößten Körper starrte.

 

Was. war. nur. los. mit. mir?

 

Ich habe durch die ganze gezwungenermaßen gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit mit dem Verbrecher eindeutig schwere, bleibende Schäden erlitten. Das ist die einzigst logische Erklärung!

 

 

,,Kommst du?``, konnte ich die Stimme des Schwarzäugigen vernehmen, der mittlerweile bereits völlig nackt vor mir stand und mich abwartend ansah, da ich bis jetzt nichts weiter geschafft hatte, als mich meines Hemd zu entledigen.

 

Ich ließ meinen Blick über seinen Körper schweifen, verharrte fast automatisch für ein paar Sekunden an seinem besten Stück, ehe ich mit feuerrotem Kopf den Blick abwand und auf die Fließen zu meinen Füßen starrte.

Der Andere kannte scheinbar überhaupt kein Schamgefühl, aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin nervös.

Sogar ganz schön nervös....

 

Ich konnte das Plätschern des Wassers vernehmen, dass mir signalisierte, dass mein Mitbewohner wohl gerade in die Wanne gestiegen sein musste.

 

Also überwand ich mich und zog mir deutlich langsamer als unbedingt nötig, die Hose samt Boxershorts herunter.

 

Dann schritt ich zu ihm herüber und ließ mich ebenfalls vor ihm ins Wasser gleiten, versuchte meinen beschleunigten Puls so gut wie nur irgendwie möglich zu ignorieren.

 

Nun saß ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der Wanne, spürte seine muskulöse Brust, als er ein wenig näher zu mir heran rückte und urplötzlich seine Arme um meinen Bauch schlang.

 

Mein Herz überschlug sich fast in seinem eigenen Rhythmus, schlug mir bis zum Hals.

Oh Gott, was geht denn nur mit mir ab? Das ist doch nicht mehr normal.

 

,,Du...du hast doch gelogen oder? Du wolltest doch nur, dass ich mit dir baden gehe, oder?``, fragte ich, versuchte meine Stimme anklagend klingen zu lassen, doch als er leise kicherte, sein Atem dabei meinen Nacken streifte, war es vorbei mit meinem anklagenden Ton, wich einer eher unbeholfenen Tonlage.

 

In meinem Bauch breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich verstand überhaupt nicht, warum mein Körper so heftig auf ihn regierte.

Klar, er sieht gut aus, hat eine wohl klingende Stimme, aber das ist auch schon alles....

Immerhin ist er ein viel gesuchter Krimineller, den ich hoffentlich schon bald wieder los bin.

 

,,Naya teilweise. Ich habe wirklich Schmerzen, aber es stimmt schon, dass ich Lust auf ein wenig Gesellschaft verspürte und mir deswegen irgendwo erhofft hatte, dass du mitkommst.``, riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken, sodass ich erst jetzt realisierte, dass ich ihn ja etwas gefragt hatte.

 

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er sich noch ein wenig näher zu mir beugte und mir mit verführerischer Stimme ins Ohr wisperte:,,Weißt du, wenn ich nicht verletzt wäre, dann würde ich dich jetzt auf der Stelle nehmen und dir die Seele aus dem Leib vögeln. Immerhin bist du verdammt heiß. Aber ich wüsste da eine Möglichkeit, wie wir dieses Problem dennoch lösen könnten, denn immerhin liegst du doch gerne oben, oder irre ich mich da?``

 

Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um mir seiner Worte vollends bewusst zu werden, sie richtig zu realisieren, ehe mein Herzschlag einen Moment lang aussetzte, nur um dann in mehr als doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder weiter zu schlagen.

 

//Was?//

 

Der Größere löste einen seiner Arme um meinen Bauch, legte seine Finger stattdessen um mein Kinn und drehte es ein Stück weit zu sich, kam mir mit seinem Gesicht immer näher, sodass ich seinen warmen Atem auf mir spüren konnte, seine Lippen die meine fast berührten und ich dachte, ich muss in diesem Moment sterben, so heftig schlug mein Herz gegen meine Brust.

Ich verlor mich fast in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen, ließ mich komplett von ihnen gefangen nehmen.

Mir ist vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie faszinierend seine Seelenspiegel sind und.....STOPP!!!

 

Ich bin krank. Ganz eindeutig!

 

,,Und? Was hältst du von meiner Idee?``, flüsterte er.

 

Und dann war alles mit einem Schlag vorbei und mir fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, worauf dieser Perversling eigentlich hinaus will.

 

Aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion heraus, holte ich mit meinem Ellbogen nach hinten aus und schlug ihm -wie es der Zufall so will, natürlich- gegen den Bauch, woraufhin er mich schlagartig losließ und sich die schmerzende Wunde hielt.

 

,,Du elendes, vergammeltes Ei! Das war nicht fair!``, zischte er, verkrampfte seinen gesamten Körper vor Schmerz.

Ich nutzte meine Chance und verließ fluchtartig die Wanne, schlang mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe, mich vorher abzutrocknen.

Ich stürmte aus dem Badezimmer bis in mein Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Anschließend ließ ich mich an dieser herunter gleiten und hockte nun auf dem Boden, vergrub meine Finger in meinen schwarzen Haaren.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und meinen Puls zu beruhigen.

 

//Mit mir schlafen, hm?//

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	5. 5. Sorgen

_POV: Natsu_

 

 

Konzentriert saß ich an Grays Laptop, das der Schwarzhaarige bereits arbeiten ist. Allerdings war er tatsächlich so freundlich gewesen und hatte mir das Gerät zur Verfügung gestellt.

 

Ich war gerade auf der Suche nach Praxen, in denen Anti-Aggressions-Therapie angeboten wurde, da ich doch der Meinung bin, dass der angehende Arzt diese Therapieform DRINGEND braucht. Er ist gewalttätig, reizbar, aggressiv und aufbrausend!

Ein unmögliches Verhalten also!

Und da der Herr ja von selbst nicht auf die Idee kommt, suche ich ihm halt was heraus.

 

Allerdings wurde ich bei meinen Nachforschungen durch das Klingeln meines silbernen Handys unterbrochen und überrascht sah ich zu dem kleinen Gerät, dass abwartend vor sich hin klingelte und damit darauf hinaus zielte, dass man doch endlich abnahm.

 

//Seltsam. Mich ruft so selten jemand an.//

Irritiert legte ich die Stirn in Falten, nahm jedoch ohne auf den Display zu schauen, den Anruf entgegen.

 

,Ja?`

,Natsu?`, fragte mich eine Männerstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, die ich auf Anhieb wiedererkannte.

Kurz weiteten sich meine Augen perplex, ehe sich ein strahlendes Grinsen auf meine Züge legte.

,Zeref.`, stellte ich zufrieden fest.

,Ein Glück, dir geht es scheinbar gut. Jedenfalls habe ich nichts davon gehört, dass die dich geschnappt haben, aber ich habe die Übertragung von der Verfolgungsjagd im Fernsehen gesehen und mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wo steckst du jetzt?`

Seiner Stimme konnte man deutliche Erleichterung heraus hören.

Das war wieder mal typisch.

Er hat sich schon immer viel zu schnell Sorgen gemacht, wenn es um mich ging.

Aber das liegt auch vermutlich daran, dass er mein Ex-Freund ist...

 

Ja, Zeref und ich waren fast zwei Jahre lang zusammen gewesen, doch habe ich mich irgendwann von ihm getrennt. Irgendwie lief es zwischen uns nicht mehr so gut zwischen uns und wir haben uns nur noch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in die Haare bekommen. Das alles ist dann irgendwann so ausgeartet, dass er mich aus Frust und Wut mit einem Kerl namens Fried betrogen hat. Ja und dann habe ich halt Schluss gemacht, denn meine Gefühle haben durch all das auch deutlich nachgelassen.

Den Seitensprung habe ich ihm zwar schon lange verziehen, aber eine erneute Beziehung wollte ich auch nicht mehr eingehen. Auch wenn er mich nach wie vor noch liebt.

 

Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass er mir nicht mehr wichtig ist oder dergleichen, doch ich liebe ihn nicht mehr. Er ist mein bester Freund, aber darüber hinaus läuft nichts.

Er sieht verdammt gut aus, hat kurze, schwarze Haare und ebenfalls genauso schwarze Augen. Er ist fast ein Kopf kleiner als ich und irgendwie sieht er Gray verdammt ähnlich.

Nur vom Charakter her, ist er ganz anders.

Er ist aufgeweckt, fröhlich, immer gut gelaunt....allerdings erst seit kurzem.

Davor hatte er einen starken Hang zur Depression und hat sich selbst verletzt, da er das Gefühl hatte, völlig allein auf der Welt zu sein und dass ihn jeder hasst.

Ich hatte ihn zu einer dreimonatigen Therapie gedrängt und durch diese und meine Unterstützung ging es ihm jetzt viel besser. Bei manchen Menschen hilft so ewtas eben doch.

 

Und seit unserer Trennung ist er mein Komplize bei meinen ganzen Strafdelikten. Er hält sich eher im Hintergrund, während ich meine Taten ja gerne öffentlich mache, sodass jeder weiß, was ich von der aktuellen Situation auf dieser Welt halte.

Allerdings ist es auch praktisch, denn der Schwarzhaarige wird dadurch nicht verfolgt.

Und das ist besonders für ihn wichtig, denn er ist erst 20 Jahre alt und geht noch zur Uni.

 

,Ich bin bei einem, ja sagen wir mal Freund untergekommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.`, antwortete ich ihm schließlich.`

,Bei wem?`, fragte er sogleich neugierig.

,Dass kann ich dir leider wirklich nicht sagen Zeref. Das würde ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Wenn irgendwer Wind davon bekommt, dass er mich bei sich zu Hause aufgenommen hat, wandert er mit mir hinter schwedische Gardinen. Und dass muss echt nicht sein.`

,Seit wann, interessieren dich dass, ob du irgendjemand anderem, mit deinen Taten schadest?`

,Er hat viel für mich getan.`

,Hm......können wir uns treffen?`

 

Theoretisch wäre dass überhaupt kein Problem, denn Gray war wirklich sozial genug gewesen, mir seinen Hausschlüssel da zu lassen. Zwar hat man ihm das deutlich angesehen, dass ich das so gar nicht in den Kram passt, schließlich hat er mir den kleinen Gegenstand auch wieder einmal gegen den Kopf geschleudert, aber er hat es tatsächlich getan! Ich meine, dass ist schon ganz schön riskant von ihm, jemandem wie mir, seinen Wohnungsschlüssel zu geben und das weiß er auch.

Kaum zu glauben, dass er das echt getan hat.

 

Allerdings wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mir gerne irgendwelche Sachen an den Kopf schmeißt...

 

Auch habe ich kein Problem damit, mich unentdeckt in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen und das obwohl ich mich eigentlich nicht verstecke oder dergleichen. Die meisten Passanten haben ja doch einfach zu viel Angst, die Polizei zu rufen oder selbst zur Tat zu schreiten, denn sie wollen meinen Zorn nicht auf sich ziehen, denn es ist auch kein Geheimnis, dass mich bisher niemand dingfest machen konnte und ich gerne mal Rache nahm. Im Grunde ist diese Elsa ohnehin die erste gewesen, die mich so besessen verfolgt hatte, keine Skrupel oder Angst kannte. Sie nahm ihren Job scheinbar ziemlich ernst.

 

,Ja.`, meinte ich also letztlich zu Zeref, der geduldig auf meine Antwort gewartet hatte.

,Super.``, sagte er freudig.

,Wir treffen uns gleich in unserem Stammkaffee. Bis dann.`, meinte ich noch, legte dann schließlich auf.

 

Ich seufzte noch einmal, fuhr mir durch die rosanen Haare, schnappte mir dann meine schwarze Lederjacke, warf sie mir über, ließ jedoch den Reißverschluss offen. Schließlich war es noch nicht so kalt draußen und ich hatte ja auch noch ein dunkelblaues Shirt darunter.

 

Schnell schlüpfte ich noch in meine schwarzen Stiefel, griff nach dem Schlüssel für die Tür und war aus der Wohnung verschwunden.

 

Zwar hatte ich nach wie vor noch Schmerzen, jedoch sind diese durch Grays Hilfe wesentlich besser und ertragbar geworden. Zudem wird mir ein bisschen frische Luft gut tun, denn die Decke fällt mir schon förmlich auf den Kopf.

 

 

Draußen angekommen, atmete ich erst einmal tief die Außenluft ein, füllte meine Lungen mit dem lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff und entließ ihn dann wieder zufrieden in die Welt. Zufrieden streckte ich mich auch noch ausgiebig und sah mich dann ein wenig um.

 

Draußen herrschte herrliches Wetter, die Sonne schien nieder, ein leichter Wind wehte, der meine kurzen Haare durcheinander wirbelte.  
Auf den Straßen fuhren die Autos, geschäftigte Leute rannten durch die Gegend, die meine Anwesenheit scheinbar noch nicht einmal richtig realisierten.

 

Dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung, steuerte das Stammkaffee von mir und Zeref an....

 

 

 

~ + ~ Ortswechsel ~ + ~

 

 

 

_POV: Gray_

 

 

Drei Stunden noch.

In drei Stunden habe ich endlich Feierabend.  
Zwar habe ich in meiner Wohnung durch den Idioten der momentan bei mir haust, auch nicht mehr Ruhe, aber immerhin habe ich dort ein gemütliches Bett, dass mich sehnsüchtig erwartet und sich meine Anwesenheit erhofft.

 

Andererseits....wer weiß, ob dieser Trottel überhaupt noch da ist, wenn ich wieder komme, schließlich habe ich ihm doch tatsächlich einen Schlüssel da gelassen.

Am Ende warten schon ein Haufen Komplizen von ihm auf mich, die sich nur zu gerne, über mich her machen und mich dann bestenfalls noch umbringen.

Das wäre ja noch die schönste Option, wer weiß schon, was das für Typen sind. Vielleicht haben die ja irgendwelche Fetische und essen meine Füße oder so....

 

......Okay, das ist unwahrscheinlich......

 

Dann doch lieber die Hände, da haben sie mehr von. Die stinken nicht so wie die Füße.

Naya obwohl, meine Füße stinken nicht. Immerhin kenne ich da so eine tolle Erfindung, die nennt sich Dusche.

 

 

Alter....das ist unheimlich!

Was geht eigentlich gerade in meinen Kopf ab? Was denke ich mir hier für einen Stuss zusammen?!  
Ich bin überarbeitet!

Ich will nachhause!

 

 

,,Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir Gray?``, hörte ich die Stimme Gerards, der mich aus den Gedanken riss.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt eigentlich von mir wollte.

,,Du bist schon seit ein paar Tagen immer so weg getreten, driftest in deinen Gedanken ab. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Bedrückt dich irgendwas?``, fügte der Blauhaarige hinzu.  


//Ach nein, es ist nichts. Ich habe lediglich seit neuestem einen Schwerverbrecher bei mir wohnen, der mich um den Verstand bringt, dass ist alles.//, spottete ich innerlich, sprach diese Worte jedoch nicht aus.  
Ich kann ihm das unmöglich sagen, er würde mich einerseits für verrückt erklären und andererseits, wandere ich doch gleich in den Knast, wenn heraus kommt, dass ich Natsu bei mir "verstecke".  
  
Jedoch wird es nicht mehr lange so bleiben, die Wunde des Mörders war gut am Heilen, besserte sich zusehends und schon bald, bin ich diesen Spaßten wieder los.  
Ich kann diesen Tag schon jetzt kaum noch abwarten, würde ich ja glatt am Kalender abzählen, wann ich diesen Psycho wieder los bin, doch leider stand das genaue Datum ja noch nicht fest, von daher gestaltete sich diese Handlung als doch etwas schwierig.  
  
Mein Handy vibrierte einmal kurz und signalisierte mir so den Eingang einer Nachricht.  
Da wir momentan Pause hatten, durften wir unsere Handy benutzen und so nahm ich meines neugierig zur Hand und öffnete die SMS des mir unbekannten Absenders, da ich diese Nummer nicht im meinem Telefonbuch eingespeichert hatte.  
  
,Hey. Ich bin mal ein wenig raus gegangen. Ich will heute Fisch essen, also geh dann noch einkaufen. Bis denne~`

 

Und obwohl kein Name dabei stand, war mir schon anhand der Wortwahl sofort klar, von wem diese Nachricht war.  


Augenblicklich pochte eine Wutader gefährlich auf meiner Stirn und ich schrieb gereizt zurück:,Woher hast du Arsch meine Nummer?`

 

Binnen Sekunden kam auch schon eine Antwort für die ich den Anderen wieder einmal am liebsten umgebracht hätte.  
,Hab ich gefunden, als ich ein wenig deine Wohnung erkundet habe. Ach und da fällt mir ein, bring auch noch Schlagsahne mit.  
Die will ich dann von deinem Körper lecken ;)`

 

Schlagartig wurde ich rot.  
Dieser elende Mistkerl!

 

Wütend schmiss ich mein Handy gegen die nächstbeste Wand, doch auch sogleich bereute ich meine Tat schon wieder. Doch nun war es zu spät.  
Das kleine Telefon lag in alle Einzelteile zerstreut auf dem Boden verteilt und hatte seinen Lebensgeist endgültig aufgegeben.  
  
Den irritierten Blick Gerards ignorierte ich gekonnt und verfluchte gerade mich, die Welt und vor allem Natsu für meine Tat!

 

Verdammt!

 

Ich habe mich von meiner Wut leiten lassen!

 

Jetzt werde ich mir notgedrungen auch noch ein neues Handy kaufen müssen!

  
Das Leben ist doch einfach scheiße.......

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	6. 6. Zwischenfälle

Das hat nichts zu bedeuten.

 

Rein gar nichts!!!

 

Dass ich jetzt hier tatsächlich im Laden vor der Fischabteilung stehe und mir krampfhaft überlege, welchen Fisch ich wohl nehme, hat wirklich überhaupt nichts mit Natsu zu tun! Denn ich stehe hier bestimmt nicht deswegen hier, nur weil er mir geschrieben hat, dass er Fisch essen will, sondern schlicht und einfach darum, da ich heute mal selbst Lust auf dieses Gericht verspüre.

 

Und mal so ganz nebenbei erwähnt, ist mein Kühlschrank zuhause ohnehin leer, also hätte ich die Tage wohl so oder so einkaufen gehen müssen.

Als ob ich das für diesen Spinner tun würde! Das wäre ja noch schöner!

Und Schlagsahne kaufe ich auch ganz bestimmt nicht!

Vom Körper lecken....pah. Dass ich nicht lache!

Jetzt wird der auch noch pervers!

Obwohl, wenn ich so an die vergangen Tage zurück denke, war er das ja sowieso schon die ganze Zeit über.

 

 

Letztendlich entschied ich mich einfach, für eingelegten Hering und steuerte dann die Kasse an. Natürlich, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, standen an jeder der drei Kassen ellenlange Schlangen von Menschen, die alle einen rießen Einkauf hatten und ich mit meiner kleinen Tasche wäre in fünf Minuten fertig. Aber natürlich ist hier keiner so sozial und lässt mich vor. Wie ich so was hasse. Das ist ja mal wieder so typisch. In was für einer asozialen Gesellschaft lebe ich hier eigentlich?!

Die Menschenschlangen waren so lang, dass ich noch nicht einmal bis zum Fließband vor kam.

 

Ergeben seufzte ich und stellte mich ganz hinten an, traktierte die Menschen vor mir mit hasserfüllten Mörderblicken.

Mein klingelndes Handy unterbrach mich in meinen innerlichen Fluchsalven und mehrere Kunden drehten sich genervt zu mir, schüttelten den Kopf oder sahen mich tadelnd an.

 

Das ist jetzt nicht der ihr ernst oder?!

Die denken alle nur an sich, lassen mich nicht vor, obwohl ihr Einkauf mehr als drei mal so lange wie mein eigener dauert und ich endlich nach Hause will und dann beschweren die sich über mein klingelndes Handy?! Haben die eine Macke oder was?!

 

,,Glotzt nicht so blöd!``, fauchte ich die Leute an und kramte mein Telefon aus meiner Tasche.

Oh ja, meine Laune hatte mal wieder ihren totalen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

 

,Was?!`, fauchte ich meinen Anrufer an und hielt mir das kleine Gerät an`s Ohr.

,Wow. Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?`, fragte mich eine Stimme, die ich abgrundtief verabscheute und froh war, sie so lange nicht hören zu müssen.

,Was willst DU denn bitte von mir?`, fragte ich genervt.

Dass der meine Nummer überhaupt noch hatte, wunderte mich sehr.

Da wäre es mir ja sogar noch lieber gewesen, Natsu hätte mich angerufen.

 

,,Du bist doch einkaufen oder? Ich habe dich in den Laden gehen sehen. Brauchst du noch lange?`

Was geht dass dich denn an, wie lange ich noch brauche?`

,Naya, ich bin gerade draußen vor dem Laden. Eigentlich wollte ich ja vorbei fahren. Aber dann habe ich dich gesehen und bin doch angehalten. Ich dachte, bis ich einen Parkplatz gefunden hätte, wärst du bereits wieder draußen, aber scheinbar ist ganz schöner Betrieb. Hier ist nämlich alles voll und ich habe ewig gebraucht, um noch ein freies Plätzchen zu finden.`

,Die Mühe hast du die leider völlig umsonst gemacht. Du kannst wieder heim fahren. War schön, mal wieder mit dir geredet zu haben. Oder auch nicht. Bye.`

Dann legte ich auf, hatte keine Lust mehr auf das sinnlose Gespräch mit diesem Idioten.

Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er tatsächlich so dreist ist und vor dem Laden wartet.

 

Durch mein Telefonat bin ich der Schlange bereits ein ganz schönes Stück voran gekommen und konnte nun meine Waren auf das Band legen.

 

Ein paar Minuten später, kam ich auch schon dran und ich hatte eine schlecht gelaunte Kassiererin vor mir sitzen, die mich noch nicht einmal grüßte und kaugummikauend die Artikel über das Band zog.

Als sie fertig war, nannte sie mir gelangweilt den Preis.

Gott, ist die vielleicht unfreundlich.

Auf ihrem Namensschild konnte ich den Namen Evagreen lesen und die Brillenträgerin klopfte bereits genervt mit den Fingern auf der Kasse herum, als ich absichtlich betont langsam mein Portmonee aus der Tasche zog und das Geld heraus holte.

 

Manchmal ist es schon lustig, solch ungeduldige Leute noch mal extra zu reizen. Aber ich frage mich schon, wie die an diesen Job geraten ist. Ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, hätte ich sie nämlich eher in eine Modebranche gesteckt. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie toupiert und dann hochgesteckt. Ihre Augen wurde von Schminke geziert und auch ihre Fingernägel waren lang und blau lackiert. Auch ihre Klamotten zeigten mehr Ausschnitt als es unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre.

 

Grummelnd nahm sie mein Geld an und hielt mir dann einen Kassenzettel vor die Nase, den ich ihr ganz langsam und zögerlich aus der Hand nahm, fast so, als wüsste ich nichts damit anzufangen und als ich sah, wie eine Wutader gefährlich auf ihrer Stirn pochte, grinste ich innerlich zufrieden in mich rein.

 

,,Ich wünsche noch einen wunderschönen Abend Frau Evagreen.``, meinte ich betont freundlich und ich hätte schwören können, wäre ich auch nur noch ein paar Sekunden länger hier geblieben, wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte mich eigenhändig aus dem Laden befördert.

 

Schmunzelnd steuerte ich also den Ausgang des Ladens an. Meine Laune hatte sich schlagartig gebessert.

 

Doch spätestens als ich draußen ankam, sank diese sofort wieder, als ich dort IHN erblickte. Diese eine Person, die mich vorhin auch schon angerufen hatte und mir nun grinsend zuwinkte.

Elfman Strauss.

Eine großgewachsene, starke Person, die fast zwei Köpfe größer als ich war. Weiße, nach oben abstehende Haare und eine Narbe unter dem rechten Auge.

Er selbst hält sich für verdammt männlich und verwendet dieses Form in fast jedem seiner Sätze. Er hat einen sehr anstrengenden Charakter und ist unglaublich anhänglich. Ich habe ihn damals in einem Café kennen gelernt, wo er mich einfach angesprochen hat und jetzt lässt er mich nicht mehr in Ruhe, klebt wie eine Klette an mir. Ich habe ihm mittlerweile bestimmt hundertmal eine Abfuhr erteilt, doch leider scheint er in der Hinsicht schwer von Begriff zu sein und lässt nicht locker. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass er mich schon irgendwie um den Finger wickeln kann.

Und das Problem ist, dass er um seine Ziele zu erreichen, notfalls auch Gewalt anwendet.

 

Aber ich will nichts von ihm! Warum will er dass denn einfach nicht verstehen?! Man kann halt nicht alles haben!

 

Er kam auf mich zu gelaufen, legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter.

,,Ich habe dich vermisst.``, flötete mir der Ältere zu.

Genervt stieß ich seine Hand von mir und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er hielt mich am Arm fest.

,,Hast du nicht gehört Gray? Ich habe dich vermisst.``, wiederholte er, diesmal eindringlicher und unwillkürlich lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich schwach bin oder dergleichen, aber er ist nun mal im Vergleich zu mir ein echter Rieße und ein Muskelprotz. Zudem neigt er zu gewalttätigem Verhalten und ist bereits aufgrund von Körperverletzung vorbestraft. Irgendwie locke ich diese kriminellen Typen zurzeit fast schon magnetisch an.

,,Schön für dich. Und jetzt lass mich los!``, fauchte ich, versuchte meinen Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien, der sich dadurch aber augenblicklich verstärkte.

 

Unweigerlich zog er mich näher zu sich heran und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:,,Das ist aber nicht sehr männlich von dir Herr Fullbuster. Heute läufst du mir nicht noch einmal davon. Viel zu lange warte ich schon darauf, dich endlich zu bekommen.``

 

Er dirigierte mich an die nächstbeste Wand, drückte mich mit einem schmerzvollen Aufprall dagegen und stellte sich direkt vor mich, ließ mir nicht den Hauch einer Chance zur Flucht. All die Passanten, die uns gerade beobachteten, ignorierte er einfach, hatten sie doch alle nicht den Mumm, bei so einem Gorilla einzugreifen und mir zu helfen.

Erbärmliches Pack!

 

,,Was soll das?!``, giftete ich ihn an, stemmte mich mit aller Macht gegen ihn, doch selbstverständlich blieb jeder Erfolg aus.

So einen Berg an Muskeln muss man auch erst mal weg bekommen.

 

,,Aber, aber. Heute wieder so widerspenstig? Das törnt mich total an.``, meinte er grinsend beugte sich zu mir vor und leckte mir einmal quer über die Ohrmuschel.

Ich hätte kotzen können in diesem Moment.

 

Als ich auch noch spürte, wie er sich an mich drückte, sich an mir rieb und erregt in mein Ohr keuchte, konnte ich die Übelkeit nur noch mit Mühe zurück halten. Das war ja so eklig! Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich selbst dreckig, unrein und ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mir mit Stahlwolle den Körper zu waschen.

 

Er würde sich doch jetzt nicht wirklich hier, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit, vor all den Leuten, an mir vergehen oder?

Obwohl, zuzutrauen wäre ihm das.

Er soll aufhören! Ich will das nicht!

Was soll ich tun? Ich fühle mich so hilflos, so schwach.

 

Unweigerlich musste ich mir eingestehen, dass die Berührungen von Natsu seltsamerweise keinen Ekel in mir weckten. Ganz im Gegenteil.

 

,,Na? Gefällt dir das?``, fragte er, schickte seine linke Hand auf Erkundungstour und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu dem Knopf meiner Hose.

Geschockt riss ich meine Augen auf, versucht erneut in von mir zu drücken.

Oh Gott, und wie er es würde!

Und keiner würde einschreiten, um mich hier rauszuholen.

 

,,Nein...``, hauchte ich tonlos, als ich merkte, wie er den Knopf öffnete und ich seine deutliche Erregung spürte.

Bisher habe ich es immer irgendwie geschafft, von ihm abzuhauen, wusste ganz genau, dass der Typ nicht ganz dicht in der Birne war, aber heute, war das Glück mal nicht auf meiner Seite.

 

In einem letzten Aufbegehren, einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, trat ich ihm mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein, woraufhin er schmerzhaft aufjaulte, sich jedoch keinen Millimeter von mir weg bewegte, mich aus wütendem Blick ansah.

,,Du miese, kleine Ratte!``, faucht er und schlug mir unvermittelt mir der Faust ins Gesicht, sodass mein Hinterkopf mit der Wand kollidierte, mir kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich bemerkte, wie mir das Blut sowohl aus einer Platzwunde wie auch aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe quoll.

Der Schmerz war so groß, dass er mich für wenige Sekunden komplett betäubte, mich lähmte und meine Sicht verschwimmen ließ, ehe ich mich wieder einigermaßen fing.

 

Ich konnte direkt in die hämisch grinsenden Augen Elfmans blicken, machte mich innerlich bereits auf das Schlimmste gefasst und dann....war es mit einem Schlag vorbei.

 

Ganz plötzlich wurde der Größere von mir weg gerissen, landete mit einem harten Schlag auf dem Boden und sah nicht minder überrascht aus als ich.

 

,,Finger weg von anderer Leute Eigentum!``, kam es gereizt von einer mir nur allzu bekannten Stimme und als ich die fremde Person genauer betrachtete, erkannte ich auch, um wen es sich bei der fremden Person handelte.

 

//Natsu? Aber wie...?//

 

Dann erblickte ich eine weitere Person, die unmittelbar zu uns gerannt kam und nun in einigem Abstand vor uns stehen blieb, Natsu bei seinem Tun mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie fand ich, dass er mir ähnlich sieht.

 

Der Verbrecher schlug Elfman ein weiteres mal ins Gesicht, der sich wütend wieder aufrichtete und nun seinerseits einen Angriff auf Natsu startete.

Die Frage, warum mein Mitbewohner hier war, verschob ich auf später.

Mich wunderte es momentan viel mehr, woher er die Kraft nahm, den deutlich Größeren so fertig zu machen. Und wieso er mir eigentlich half.

Ach, und was hat er eigentlich mit Eigentum gemeint? Hat der sie noch alle!

  
Perplex schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Ist doch auch egal jetzt! Das konnte alles warten.

Plötzlich nahm ich nämlich das aufgeregte Getuschel der schaulustigen Passanten war und konnte Wortfetzen, von wegen Polizei und Hilfe rufen vernehmen.

Als ich dann auch noch sah, wie jemand telefonierte und ihm Adresse nannte, legte sich ein Schalter in meinem Kopf um und ich stürmte auf den noch immer auf Elfman einprügelnden Natsu zu, hielt seinen Arm im Flug ab und sah ihn eindringlich an, als er mich verwirrt musterte.

,,Wir müssen hier weg!``, sagte ich nur, rannte los und zog ihn an der Hand hinter mir her, steuerte direkt mein Auto an, in dass ich ihn in Rekordgeschwindigkeit dirigierte, mich selbst auf den Fahrersitz setzte und los fuhr.

 

Warum habe ich das eigentlich getan? Das wäre doch DIE Gelegenheit gewesen, ihn endlich los zu werden. Aber irgendwie konnte ich das einfach nicht. Es wäre falsch. Immerhin hat er mich gerade vor Elfmann gerettet, der mich sonst höchstwahrscheinlich vergewaltigt hätte.

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, erkannte ich, wie Natsu sein Handy zur Hand nahm und jemanden anrief.

 

,Zeref? Geht es dir gut?`

.....

,Ein Glück.`

...

,Ja, wir sehen uns. Entschuldige bitte.`

...

,Mach`s gut.`

 

Dann steckte er sein Handy wieder zurück, seufzte einmal und lehnte sich in dem Sitz zurück, legte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck eine Hand an seine Bauchwunde.

 

,,Danke.``, brach ich irgendwann die Stille.

,,Schon okay. Wusste gar nicht, dass du solche Bekanntschaften pflegst``

,,Also bitte. Er ist keine Bekanntschaft. Außerdem bist du ja wohl immer noch die schlimmste Bekanntschaft. Er hat immerhin niemanden umgebracht!``

 

Natsu schwieg, mein Blick war stur auf die Straße vor mir gerichtet und so bemerkte ich auch seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

 

,,Aber er hätte durchaus das Potenzial dazu. Und im Gegensatz zu ihm, habe ich mich nie auf offener Straße an dir vergangen.``, meinte er schließlich.

,,Du hättest durchaus das Potenzial dazu.``, wiederholte ich seinen Satz.

,,Wie kannst du so was nur sagen?! Ich gebe zu, ich trieze dich halt gerne, aber wann habe ich dir jemals etwas getan?!``, fuhr er mich plötzlich an.

,,Ach komm. Sobald es dir wieder gut geht, bringst du mich doch sowieso um! Wieso habe ich dich eigentlich mitgenommen? Die Polizei war schon auf dem Weg, ich hätte dich endlich los werden können!``, ging ich ich nun auch meinerseits an.

,,Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?! Du hättest auch ohne mich abhauen können!``

,,Was weiß denn ich?! Ich habe halt einen Fehler gemacht!``

,,Einen Fehler?....Wenn du mich wirklich so sehr hasst, dann verschwinde ich eben wieder. Sobald wir zuhause sind, hau ich ab, dann bist du mich los...``

Plötzlich war sämtliche Wut aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und kurz wusste ich nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Aber wie es nun mal meine Art ist, konnte ich wie immer mal wieder nicht meine große Klappe halten.

,,Na endlich. Dann kann ich wenigstens noch ein wenig am Leben bleiben.``

 

Auf einmal langte der Ältere nach dem Lenkrad, machte eine scharfe Kurve nach rechts und aus einem Reflex heraus, drückte ich auf die Bremse, sodass wir ein wenig schlitterten, dann jedoch abrupt zum Stehen kamen.

 

Geschockt atmete ich ein und aus, sah den Anderen irritiert an.

,,Sag mal, hackt es jetzt total bei dir?!``

 

Er schnallte sich ab, stieß energisch die Tür auf und verließ das Auto.

 

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, machte ich es ihm einfach gleich, stieg ebenfalls aus dem Auto, dass durch Natsus Fahraktion ohnehin nicht mehr auf der Straße stand und rannte dem Verbrecher nach, der einfach voraus lief.

 

Da ich rannte, holte ich ihn recht schnell ein und hielt ihn auf, indem ich seinen Arm ergriff.

,,Wohin gehst du?``, fragte ich, als er tatsächlich anhielt.

 

Mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu mir um und meinte gereizt:,,Na ich verschwinde, so wie du es wolltest!``

,,Was?``, mehr brachte mein Hirn momentan nicht zu Stande, verstand irgendwie gerade nicht, was hier eigentlich ablief.

 

,,Wieso denkst du Idiot eigentlich immer, dass ich dir was antun würde?! Wenn ich das wirklich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich dich doch schon LÄNGST umlegen können! Schnallst du das nicht?!``

 

Kurz war ich ehrlich schockiert, dass er so laut wurde, doch sofort antwortete ich trotzig.

,,Vielleicht, weil du ein gesuchter Mörder bist?!``, spottete ich.

,,ICH BIN KEIN MÖRDER!!!``

 

Nun verstand ich gar nicht mehr.

Er hat es doch noch nie abgestritten, hat sonst immer stolz hinter seinen Taten gestanden. Warum also jetzt?

 

,,Ich töte nicht wahllos. Ich nehme nur Rache. An den Mördern meiner Eltern. Es war eine Sekte, die sie auf brutalste Art und Weise gefoltert und sie dann umgebracht haben. Ich töte nur diese elenden Mitglieder diese verdammten Sekte. Und ich mache meine Taten nur so öffentlich, damit die ganze Welt sieht, was ich von diesen Typen halte, wie falsch sie sind und wie groß der Hass auf die ist, die mir meine Familie geraubt haben. Ich habe noch niemand Unschuldigen auf dem Gewissen, die Medien stellen es nur so dar. Denn jedes einzelne Mitglied dieser Sekte, hat selbst Spaß am Morden, nur dass die Welt nichts davon weiß. Sie lassen das nicht nach außen dringen.``

 

Seine Stimme wurde ruhiger, brüchiger und er vergrub verzweifelt die Finger in seinen rosanen Haaren, hatte seine Augen qualvoll geschlossen und augenblicklich machte sich schlechtes Gewissen in mir breit. Das wusste ich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, wüsste ich nicht, wie ich handeln würden, hätte man dass mir angetan, doch augenblicklich verstand ich ihn.

 

Ihn so fertig zu sehen, brachte mich total aus dem Konzept. Es passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Er hat doch sonst immer sein Dauergrinsen auf den Lippen. Das brachte mein komplettes Bild von ihm durcheinander.

 

,,Aber dich würde ich doch niemals verletzten. Ich mag dich doch. Warum hasst du mich so?``, fragte er verzweifelt, sah mich fast schon flehend an.

 

,,Ich...es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht....ich....du kannst...gerne noch bei mir bleiben...``, sagte ich unsicher, biss mir auf die Unterlippe und senkte meinen Blick.

 

Er lachte spöttisch auf.

,,Ach jetzt auf einmal? Ich brauche kein Mitleid. Es ist zu spät Gray. Sei doch froh, dass du mich endlich wieder los bist.``

 

Er wand sich ab, setzte sich in Bewegung und entfernte sich Schritt für Schritt von mir.

 

,,Das ist kein Mitleid. Geh nicht weg. Natsu!``, rief ich ihm hinterher.

 

,,Dann verhindere es doch.``, meinte er noch, hielt jedoch nicht an.

 

Nein....

Ich will das nicht....

Ich will nicht, dass er geht....

So war das alles nicht gemeint.

Ich will nicht wieder allein sein.

 

Also rannte ich ihm nach, konnte mir mein eigenes Handeln nicht erklären. Ich habe ihn scheinbar total falsch eingeschätzt.

 

Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, schlang ich meine Arme von hinten um ihn, drückte mich an seinen Rücken und brachte ihn so dazu, dass er anhielt.

,,Geh nicht.``, flüsterte ich.

 

,,Das reicht nicht Gray. Du musst schon überzeugender sein. Beweis mir, dass du mich nicht hasst.``

 

Überzeugender? Aber wie?

Will er, dass ich mich vor ihm auf die Knie werfe, ihn anflehe?

 

_Beweis mir, dass du mich nicht hasst...._

 

Und dann, wusste ich plötzlich was ich zu tun hatte.

 

Ich löste mich von ihm, ging um ihn herum und stellte mich unmittelbar vor ihn. Dann schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Und noch ehe ich es mir selbst anders überlegen konnte, drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine, vereinte sie zu einem Kuss. Und auch ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen, wusste ich, dass er mit einer solchen Aktion sicherlich nicht gerechnet hatte. Vor allem nicht meinerseits.

 

Als ich mich von ihm löste, begegnete ich seinem fragenden Blick, in dem jedoch auch deutlich ein anderes Gefühl zu erkennen war.

Verlangen....

 

Binnen von Sekunden nahm er plötzlich meinen Kopf in seine Hände, legte seine Lippen nun seinerseits auf die meinen, schloss seine Augen.

Sein Kuss war fordernd, leidenschaftlich.

Er bewegte seine Lippen gegen meine und kurze Zeit später erwiderte ich.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, drohte aus meinen Rippen zu platzen. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Das es sich so unbeschreiblich gut anfühlen würde, ihn zu küssen, hätte ich nie im Leben für möglich gehalten.

 

Als er auch noch mit seiner Zunge über meine bebende Unterlippe fuhr, um Einlass bat, gaben meine Beine unter meinem Gewicht nach und ich sank auf den Boden. Natsu folgte mir, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, sodass wir nun beide auf dem Boden saßen uns immer noch küssten und ich öffnete schließlich meinen Mund, ließ seine Zunge hinein, die den fremden Raum sofort erkundete, bis sie schließlich meine Zunge an stupste und sie zum Mitmachen animierte. Widerwillig ließ ich mich auf das Zungengefecht ein, auch wenn er deutlich die Überhand behielt. Ich ließ mich einfach führen, krallte währenddessen meine Hände haltsuchend an seinen Schulter fest, vergrub die Finger wie ein Ertrinkender an einem rettenden Holzstück die Finger in seinen Schulterblättern.

 

Aus Luftmangel lösten wir uns schließlich voneinander und ich sah den Älteren schwer atmend an, der mir verträumt mit seinem Daumen über Wange und Unterlippe fuhr.

 

,,Okay. Das war Beweis genug.``, lächelte er schließlich.

Und dieses Lächeln war so schön, habe ich noch nie an ihm gesehen, da er sonst immer nur sein typisches Grinsen präsentiert, dass ich mir augenblicklich wünsche, dass es niemals jemand anderes als ich zu Gesicht bekommt.

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	7. 7. Prinz?

Der Geruch von gebratenem Fisch hing in der Luft.

Dieser selbst, briet in der Pfanne vor sich her und veränderte seine helle Weißfärbung zu einem schönen Braunton.

Das Öl in der Pfanne, umspielte das Fleisch sanft und bildete eine Menge Bläschen, als würde es mit dem Essen kommunizieren, versprühte sogar hier und da mal ein paar Spritzer seines heißen, fettigen Öls.

 

Gedankenverloren stand ich vor der Pfanne, beobachtete das Geschehen, bekam es jedoch nur am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung mit.

 

Der Kuss zwischen Natsu und mir, ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, nahm meine kompletten Gedanken ein und ließen keinen anderen mehr zu. Diese Erinnerung war so besitzergreifend, nahm mein ganzes Denken für sich ein.

 

Mir ist fast so, als würde ich die Lippen des Anderen immer noch auf den meinen fühlen und ein angenehmes Kribbeln fuhr mir durch den gesamten Körper.

Mir wurde richtig warm um`s Herz, ließ mich sogar wohlig seufzen.

 

Konnte es sein, dass ich mich tatsächlich in Natsu.....?

Nein, das war völlig unmöglich!

Also so toll, ist er ja nun auch wieder nicht!

Ich bin einfach ein wenig verwirrt, weil heute so viel passiert ist.

Ich und verliebt...in DEN! Pah! Lächerlich!

Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, aber wer würde den schon wollen? Zudem sind wir beide Männer und er hat auch keinerlei Qualitäten.

....Aber küssen kann er.....

 

Sofort schüttelte ich unwirsch den Kopf, um diese lästigen Gedanken los zu werden.

Meine Fresse, was denke ich da eigentlich schon wieder?!

 

Okay, ich gebe es ja zu. ICH habe ihn geküsst.

Aber das hatte keinen tieferen Grund. Ich wollte ihn somit lediglich aufhalten und ihm symbolisieren, dass ich ihn nicht mehr hasse.

Ja aber warum wollte ich das eigentlich?

Er wollte von sich aus gehen, das wäre die perfekte Chance gewesen. Also was für ein Hintergrund verbarg sich hinter meinen eigenen Tat?

 

Um ehrlich zu sein, das wusste ich selbst nicht.

Aber ganz bestimmt nicht deshalb, weil ich mich in ihn verliebt habe! Völlig Ausgeschlossen!

 

Wäre er ein hübsches Mädchen, dann vielleicht. Aber selbst dann wäre es unwahrscheinlich. Also schließt die jetzige Situation das komplett aus.

 

 

,,Das Wasser kocht über.``, hörte ich plötzlich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme, die mich aus den Gedanken riss und erschrocken wand ich mich um, nur um Natsus skeptischem Blick zu begegnen. Dann hörte ich leises Zischen und richtete meinen Blick schnell auf den Kochtopf, der auf dem Herd stand und in dem das Wasser für den Reis zum Fisch fröhlich über den Rand lief und zischend auf der heißen Kochplatte verdampfte.

 

Schnell drehte ich die Stufe der Platte ein wenig runter, rührte einmal mit dem Löffel um und schüttete Salz und Reis in den Topf.

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken abgedriftet gewesen, dass ich gar nichts mehr um mich herum mit bekommen hatte.

 

Der Ältere stand nach wie vor im Türrahmen und sah mich fragend an, was ich bemerkte, als ich ein paar mal unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu ihm sah.

Die Tatsache, dass er oben ohne hinter mir stand, die Haare noch nass vom Duschen und lediglich mit einer hautengen, schwarzen Jeans, in denen er übrigens total scharf aussah, machte die ganze Situation nicht gerade besser, geschweige denn ertragbarer für mich.

Es sollte verboten sein, so gut auszusehen.

 

Ich wand mich ein Stück weit zu ihm um, sah ihn gespielt genervt an.

,,Was willst du denn noch?`, fauchte ich.

,,Das Essen braucht noch ein paar Minuten.``, fügte ich dann noch hinzu.

 

Plötzlich fiel ein Tropfen seiner nassen Haare auf seinen entblößten Oberkörper, hinterließ eine feuchte Bahn vom Schlüsselbein angefangen, über die Brust, anschließend den Bauch, bis er zum Schluß im Bund der Jeans verschwand.

Wie in Trance beobachtete ich den Weg des Wassers gebannt, nicht fähig dazu, meinen Blick auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von ihm abzuwenden.

Seit wann nur, habe ich plötzlich so ein starkes Verlangen nach dem Älteren? Seit wann, sehne ich mich so sehr nach seinen Berührungen?

Wann hat das alles angefangen? Es ist so schleichend passiert, dass ich es selbst nicht einmal bemerkt habe. Oder mich einfach krampfhaft dagegen zur Wehr gesetzt habe.

Hat sich der Idiot seine Haare überhaupt abgetrocknet?

 

,,Ach das macht doch nichts. Dann leiste ich dir halt solange Gesellschaft.``, meinte er plötzlich und ich brauchte erst einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass ich ihn ja etwas gefragt hatte.

,,Deine Gesellschaft habe ich aber nicht nötig.``, giftete ich auch sogleich trotzig zurück.  
Das stimmt zwar eigentlich nicht, aber es wäre einfach gegen meinen Stolz, das zuzugeben. So ist nun einmal meine Art, was soll ich da schon groß dagegen machen?  
  
,,Hm.``, sagte er daraufhin nur, hatte scheinbar ausnahmsweise einmal keine Lust, auf belanglose Wortgefechte.

 

Mein Blick fiel unmittelbar auf seine Wunde am Bauch, die sehr gut zu sehen war, da er momentan nach dem Duschen keinen Verband trug.

Die Verletzung war bereits sehr gut am heilen, hatte sich weitestgehend geschlossen und fing auch nicht mehr, ständig zu bluten an. Auch die Schmerzen des Verbrechers hatten nachgelassen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, vielleicht noch drei oder vier Tage, dann könnte ich den Faden ziehen. Und rein theoretisch, wäre er dann soweit rehabilitiert, dass er wieder gehen könnte, höchstens noch einen Tag zur Kontrolle da bleiben könnte. Die Wunde hatte sich zum Glück nicht entzündet und es gab auch sonst keine weiteren Komplikationen.

Und dann würde er, zumindest laut der idiotischen Aussage von Elsa, in den Knast wandern. Als ob Natsu tatsächlich jetzt einfach ruhig abwarten würde, dass man ihn fest nimmt. Manchmal zweifele ich schon sehr stark an Elsas Verstand.

 

Aber will ich eigentlich überhaupt, dass er geht?  
Mittlerweile habe ich mich sogar tatsächlich schon an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt.

Ach, was rede ich da eigentlich für einen Stuss?!  
Natürlich will ich, dass er endlich verschwindet. Und je eher, desto besser!

Nur warum, sagt mein Herz mir da etwas ganz anderes als mein Verstand?

Warum schmerzt es bei dem Gedanken, dass er wieder aus meinem Leben verschwindet? Einfach so?

 

Aber natürlich ließ ich mir von all meinen sich gegenseitig bekämpfenden Gedanken, meinen Zweifeln nichts anmerken, stellte den Herd aus, nahm zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und verteilte sowohl den Reis als auch den Fisch auf diesen. Anschließend goss ich noch ein wenig Soße über das Essen und stellte beide Teller auf dem Esstisch ab.  
  


Der Pinkhaarige ging mir zur Hand, indem er Besteck und Getränke daneben stellte, sich anschließend auf einem Stuhl mir gegenüber niederließ und einen guten Appetit wünschte.

 

 

Das Essen verlief schweigend.

Irgendwie war die Situation zwischen uns seltsam.

 

Mir gingen seine Worte von vorhin noch einmal durch den Kopf.

 

_,,Ich töte nicht wahllos. Ich nehme nur Rache. An den Mördern meiner Eltern. Es war eine Sekte, die sie auf brutalste Art und Weise gefoltert und sie dann umgebracht haben. Und ich mache meine Taten nur so öffentlich, damit die ganze Welt sieht, was ich von diesen Typen halte, wie falsch sie sind und wie groß der Hass auf die ist, die mir meine Familie geraubt haben. Ich habe noch niemand Unschuldigen auf dem Gewissen..``_

 

Irgendwie konnte ich seine Taten jetzt besser nachvollziehen. Dennoch, war Mord falsch. Aber was hätte ich denn an seiner Stelle getan? Ich weiß es nicht.  
Ist es jetzt noch richtig, wenn er deswegen in den Knast wandert?  
  


Ich würde sehr gerne mehr über diesen Vorfall erfahren, aber hatte ich denn das Recht dazu, ihn nach so etwas zu fragen? Vielleicht mache ich es ja irgendwann einmal, wer weiß.

 

Gott, ich denke eindeutig zu viel nach!  
Mir tut schon der Kopf weh!

 

 

Nach dem Essen, wollte ich eigentlich sogleich mein Schlafzimmer ansteuern und mich hinlegen, war ich doch unglaublich erschöpft, doch Natsu hielt mich auf, indem er mich auf halbem Wege an meinem Arm festhielt.

 

Fragend sah ich ihm in die schwarzen Augen, verlor mich fast in ihnen.

,,Ähm....das kommt jetzt vielleicht ein wenig blöd, aber du hast morgen doch frei, oder?``

Kurz überlegte ich, nickte dann aber.

Natsu lächelte mich an, kam mir kaum merklich ein wenig näher.

,,Da ist es doch auch nicht so schlimm, wenn du mal ein wenig später ins Bett gehst. Wie wär`s, aber sollen wir uns noch einen "schönen" Abend machen?``  
Er wackelte verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen und ich brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, worauf genau er denn hinaus will, doch dann machte es plötzlich "Klick" und ich sah ihn mit Mörderblicken an.

Dieser elende, perverse Mistkerl!

 

,,Bist du eigentlich total bescheuert?! Du elende schwanzgesteuerte Sau! Und ich fing gerade an, dich zu mögen!``, fuhr ich ihn aufgebracht an.

,,Wieso? Sieh es doch als Kompliment an, dass du scharf bist, dass ich kaum meine Finger bei mir behalten kann. Die wären viel lieber bei dir.``  
Er grinste versaut und kam mir immer näher.

 

Augenblicklich holte ich mit dem Knie aus, riss es nach oben und rammte es ihm ohne Erbarmen genau in den Schritt.

Natsu krümmte sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen, hielt die Hände schützend vor sein bestes Stück und fluchte, wahrend er langsam in die Knie sank.

 

,,Als Mann, einem anderen Mann in die Eier zu treten, ist eine Todsünde Gray.``

Gequält schloss er die Augen.

,,Das tut so weh. Verdammt, jetzt bin ich bestimmt impotent!``, fluchte er.  
  
Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Züge und ich wollte meine Reise zu meinem Schlafzimmer fortsetzen, als mich die Stimme des Größeren erneut aufhielt.

,,Gray warte! Mein eigentliches Anliegen war ja, ob wir uns morgen einen schönen Tag machen sollen?``

 

Irritiert hielt ich inne, sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
Er hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und stand nun wieder aufrecht auf beiden Beinen, kam auf mich zu, nur um vor mir wieder plötzlich in die Knie zu gehen. Dann nahm er meine Hand und sah mich eindringlich an.

,,Würdest du deinen morgigen freien Tag mit mir verbringen?``, fragte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

 

Ich kam mir schlagartig wie eine Prinzessin vor, um dessen Hand der Prinz gerade anhält.  
Mein Gesicht wurde rot und mein Herz schlug schon wieder Purzelbäume in meinem Inneren, als seine warmen Lippen meine Haut berührten und sofort stieg das unerklärliche Verlangen in mir auf, diese stattdessen lieber auf meinen eigenen Lippen zu spüren.

 

Warum?

Woher kommt dieses elende Bedürfnis nach seiner Nähe?

Warum will ich ihn???  
  


Natsu richtete sich auf und sah mich abwartend an. Ein zögerliches Nicken war meine einzige Antwort, zu mehr war ich momentan beim besten Willen nicht imstande und er lächelte warm, schien sich ehrlich und aufrichtig zu freuen.

 

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, pochte schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust und ich dachte, es würde jeden Moment aus eben dieser heraus springen.

 

,,Na dann, gute Nacht mein Prinz.``, meinte der Ältere noch und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer um es sich auf der Couch "bequem" zu machen.

 

Ich stand noch eine Weile an Ort und Stelle, sah ihm nach, obwohl er schon lange außer Sichtweite war. Mein Verstand schaffte es nicht, anständig zu arbeiten, meine Emotionen einzuordnen und zu verarbeiten. Es war sichtlich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation.

 

_Mein Prinz....._

 

Ich habe mich doch nicht etwa wirklich...?

Kann das allen ernstes wahr sein?

Aber gab es denn eine andere Erklärung für mein rasendes Herz und dem Wunsch nach seiner Nähe?

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	8. 8. Tagesverbringung

POV: Natsu

 

 

Ihre Augen huschten panisch durch den Raum, suchten verzweifelt nach irgendeiner Fluchtmöglichkeit, doch vergebens.

Kein Weg eröffnete sich meinem potenziellen Opfer.

 

Langsam schritt ich grinsend auf sie zu, labte mich an ihrer Angst, als sie mein Näherkommen realisierte.

Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, spiegelten die deutliche Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer momentanen Situation wieder.

Sie wusste, was sie erwartete, wie das alles enden würde.

 

Ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, benetzte ihre erhitzte Haut.

 

Als sie mein Messer im Schein des fahlen Lichtes aufblitzen sah, begann sie, einen erneuten Fluchtversuch zu starten, zog und rüttelte krampfhaft an ihren Fesseln, versuchte sich aus dem braunen Holzstuhl, in dem sie gefangen war, aufzurichten. Doch ihre Kraft reichte nicht aus.

 

Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch durch das Tuch, dass um ihren Mund gewickelt war, ließ ihr nicht einmal diese Gnade zuteil werden.

 

,,Deine Augen widern mich an.``, zischte ich und verzog angeekelt den Mund.

 

Augenblicklich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

 

,,Ich glaube, das sollten wir mal ändern, oder findest du nicht?``

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, ihre blonden Haare wippten bei diesen Bewegungen mit, flehte mit ihrem Blick um Erbarmen.

 

Doch so gütig war ich nicht, sie hatte den Tod verdient. Schließlich ist sie ebenfalls ein Mitglied dieser verfluchten Sekte.

 

Ich holte mit meinem Messer aus und stach es ihr in einer fließenden Bewegung erbarmungslos in das linke Auge, genoss ihren schmerzerfüllten, herzzerreißenden Schrei.

 

Blut floß aus der Augenhöhle, lief mir über die Hand, die noch immer den Griff der Klinge festhielt.

 

Sie wand sich unter Schmerzen, schrie und weinte.....und ging mir unglaublich auf die Nerven.

 

Mit einem abstoßenden Blick, zog ich das Messer aus der Stelle, wo sich einmal ihr Augapfel befand.

,,Halt`s Maul!``, fuhr ich sie an, rammte die Waffe nun eiskalt in ihren rechten Oberschenkel und zog die Klinge nach unten, hinterließ einen langen Schnitt, der sich bis zum Oberschenkel erstreckte.

Sie erstickte an ihren eigenen Schreien, verdrehte ihr noch heiles Auge und war kurz davor, aufgrund der Schmerzen einfach das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

 

Letztlich, entschied ich mich dazu, doch ein wenig Mitleid zu zeigen und erlöste sie von ihren Qualen, indem ich ihr einfach die Kehle aufschnitt.

 

 

 

Unauffällig huschte ich durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt, verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit und machte erst halt, als ich vor der Haustür von Grays Wohnung angekommen bin.

 

Schnell schloß ich auf, begab mich in den Flur und schaltete das Licht ein. Es war mitten in der Nacht und auch, wenn es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, begann ich mich noch einmal zu dem Schlafzimmer des Schwarzhaarigen und vergewisserte mich, dass er noch schlief.

 

Er sah erschöpft aus.

Der Schlaf wird ihm gut tun.

Lächelnd verließ ich das Zimmer wieder und begab mich nun ins Wohnzimmer, um mich ebenfalls schlafen zu legen.

 

Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Gray von meinem erneuten Mord erfährt und ich bin mir auch hundertprozentig sicher, dass er meine Tat garantiert nicht gut heißen wird.

Aber die Frau wohnte alleine in einem Haus, abseits der Stadt. Es konnte also schon ein paar Tage dauern, bis jemand ihren Tod bemerken würde.

 

 

Mit dem Gedanken daran, dass ich morgen einen ganzen Tag mit Gray verbringen kann, schlief ich schließlich irgendwann ein....

 

 

 

POV - Wechsel: Gray

 

 

Unruhig stocherte ich mit meinem Löffel in meinem Schokoladeneis herum und warf immer mal wieder flüchtige Blicke zu Natsu, der mir gegenüber saß und sich seinerseits an seinem Eis verging, es zufrieden in sich hinein schlang.

Er hat sich ein Erdbeereis bestellt, was mich seltsamerweise augenblicklich an seine wirklich außergewöhnliche Haarfarbe erinnert hat.

 

In dem Eiscafè waren außer uns nur wenige Leute, was aber auch an der frühen Uhrzeit liegen könnte, da es gerade einmal kurz nach um elf war. Denn die Atmosphäre in dem kleinen Lokal war angenehm und gemütlich.

Mehrere runde Tische mit Stühlen standen in dem großen Raum. Die Wände sind in einem hellen Blauton gestrichen und einige Bilder hingen an diesen. Aus den Lautsprechern in den Ecken strömte leise Musik und an der Theke hantierten die Angestellten des Cafès herum.

 

 

,,Und? Was machen wir dann als erstes?``, wurde ich von Natsu gefragt.

Ich warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe ich mich schnell lieber wieder meinem Eis widmete und einen Löffel der kühlen Nahrung in den Mund nahm.

,,Ist mir eigentlich relativ egal.``, nuschelte ich.

 

Gott, warum bin ich nur so nervös?

 

,,Naya hm....heute Abend könnten wir ja ins Kino gehen. Ich lade dich ein. Und davor können wir ja einfach in der Stadt bummeln und dann gegen Nachmittag noch mal was essen gehen. Ach und dann könnte man noch...``

,,Hey. Mach mal `nen Punkt. Ich bin doch keine Frau.``, unterbrach ich ihn und sah ihn nun doch an.

Er sah mich irritiert an.

,,Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Ich will einfach nur, dass wir einen richtig schönen Tag haben. Wann hast du schließlich schon mal Zeit für mich.``

Er fing an mich anzulächeln und mir fuhr unweigerlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. In meinem Bauch fing es angenehm zu Kribbeln an.

 

,,Ach und weißt du, was dann der perfekte Abschluss für diesen Tag wäre?``, fragte er grinsend.

Ich sah ihn fragend an, wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

,,Wenn du mir erlauben würdest, mit dir zu schlafen.``

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann würde der Ältere jetzt auf eine so grausame Art und Weise sein Leben lassen, dass er sich wünschen würde, nie geboren worden zu sein.

,,Du versuchst es auch echt immer wieder.``, zischte ich ihn bedrohlich an.

,,Schon gut.``, er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, sah mich fast schon entschuldigend an.

 

Also manchmal, naya gut, eigentlich fast immer, habe ich das Bedürfnis, dem Rosahaarigen eiskalt den Hals umzudrehen!

Wie kann er nur auf die hirnrissige Idee kommen, dass ich jemals mit ihm in die Kiste steigen würde?! Wie bescheuert kann man eigentlich nur sein?!

Ich meine, halloooo?!

Seht euch den Typen doch mal an!

Er ist nervig, unfreundlich, ein Rießentrampel, hat faszinierende Augen, einen tollen Körper, kann gut küssen und.........halt, stopp!!!

Meine Fresse, in welche bescheuerte Richtung gehen meine Gedanken eigentlich schon wieder?! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Irgendetwas stimmt ganz eindeutig nicht mit mir! Ich sollte mich mal ernsthaft von Gerard auf mögliche Hirnschädigungen untersuchen lassen!

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

,,Hey schau mal. Würdest du so etwas auch benutzen?``

Grinsend hielt mir Natsu ein Paar pinker Handschellen hin, fuchtelte provokativ damit vor meiner Nase herum.

,,Lass das!``, brummte ich genervt und schlug seine Hand beiseite.

,,Okay. Hast Recht. Die sind zu langweilig.....hm......ah, aber das ist gut oder? Würdest du das verwenden? Komm, lass es uns gleich mal ausprobieren.``

 

Warum?

Warum??

WARUM???

 

Womit habe ich das verdient?!

Wieso habe ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen?

Wie konnte ich mich nur tatsächlich dazu breitschlagen lassen, mir Natsu, ich wiederhole, mit NATSU, in einen Sexshop zu gehen?!?

Schlimm genug, dass ich überhaupt einen Fuß in dieses Etablissement gesetzt habe, aber dann auch noch mit diesem Schwachkopf!

Aber er hat sich einfach nicht mehr aufhalten lassen, als er den kleinen Laden entdeckt hatte.

Elender Perversling!

Ich wurde vom Leben wirklich bestraft!

 

Und dann hielt mir dieser Schwachmat auch noch einen Vibrator vor das Gesicht und bot mir doch nicht allen ernstes an, dieses "Ding" mit ihm auszuprobieren!!!

 

Gut, ich gebe es ja zu. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir die Benutzung solcher Gegenstände nicht vorstellen könnte, aber wenn, dann bitte mit einer Frau! Diese Spielsachen sind ja eigentlich ursprünglich für das weibliche Geschlecht entworfen worden, aber bestimmt nicht dafür, dass dieser Spaßt diese Dinger, MIR in den Hintern schiebt! Also jetzt mal ganz im Ernst, Leute! Ihr müsst doch einfach Mitleid mit mir haben!

 

 

Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Summen und sah irritiert zu dem Älteren, der den Vibrator einfach eingeschaltet hatte und ihn jetzt grinsend in der Hand hielt. Anschließend hielt er mir das Spielzeug hin.

,,Ist das nicht toll? Wollen wir eins davon kaufen? Dann können wir heute Abend unseren Spaß damit haben.``

 

Ein paar der anderen Kunden, drehten sich neugierig zu uns um und sahen uns skeptisch bei unserer "Konversation" -wenn man es denn so nennen kann- zu.

Peinlich berührt und mit hochrotem Kopf, sah ich Natsu mit Todesblicken an, erdolchte ihn förmlich damit, sodass er den Gegenstand ergeben wieder ins Regal stellte und anschließend unschuldig mit den Achseln zuckte.

 

,,Dann eben nicht.``, nuschelte er leise und schlenderte zum nächsten Regal weiter.

 

,,Hört auf, mich so dämlich anzugaffen!``, zischte ich die schaulustigen Kunden an und folgte dem Größeren.

 

Aber vielleicht war gerade das ein Fehler, denn das nächste Regal, bei dem wir ankamen, war die absolute Höhe!

 

,,Hier sind wir richtig. Jetzt kannst du sagen, was du willst, aber ich suche mir hier jetzt einen heraus und den schauen wir dann zusammen an, damit du dir mal ein Bild davon machen kannst, wie das so zwischen zwei Männern funktioniert. Zum Üben und so.``

 

Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, meinen Kopf mit der nächstbesten Wand kollidieren zu lassen, als Natsu äußerst konzentriert, einen passenden Porno über Schwule heraus suchte, damit ich, wie er es eben genannt hat, "üben" konnte.

 

,,Ist der hier in Ordnung?``

Er hielt mir eine DVD hin, in der es schon allein auf dem Cover zwischen den beiden Liebhabern heiß her ging.

 

Also jetzt reichts!

Ich hab die Schnauze so was von voll!

 

Wütend riss ich ihm die DVD aus der Hand und pfefferte ihm die Hülle mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf, stampfte anschließend auf hudert achtzig aus dem Laden und machte dort meiner Wut Luft, indem ich gegen ein fremdes Fahrrad trat, dass sich im dazu bereitgestellten Ständer befand und somit noch drei andere Fahrräder scheppernd mit sich auf den Boden riss.

Aber das war mir dermaßen scheißegal!

Es ist ja nicht meines!

Bin ich halt momentan ein bisschen egoistisch, ist nicht mein Problem!

 

 

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sich von hinten zwei starke Arme um mich legten und an eine starke Brust zog. Ein warmer Atem streifte mein Ohr und ließ mich augenblicklich erzittern.

 

,,Es tut mir Leid Gray. Ich wollte dich nicht reizen. Ich wollte doch einfach nur die Stimmung ein wenig bessern. Vergibst du mir?``

Den letzten Satz flüsterte er mir verführerisch ins Ohr und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meinen gesamten Körper aus, ließ mich erschaudern.

 

,,Wenn du dich ab jetzt zusammen reißt.``, stellte ich meine Bedingung.

,,Hm....wenn ich dafür einen Kuss bekomme.``

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, nur um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen.

Einen Kuss?

Stimmt, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, haben wir uns seit diesem einen mal, nicht mehr geküsst.

So gesehen, sprach ja eigentlich nichts dagegen.

Naya, außer mein verdammter Sturkopf.

Aber ich konnte ja wenigstens einen Kompromiss eingehen, oder?

 

,,Später.``, meinte ich nur und befreite mich aus seinem Griff, machte mich diese körperliche Nähe zu ihm doch schier verrückt und erschwerte mir das Denken ungemein.

Ob ich mich an meine eigenen Worte auch wirklich halten würde, wusste ich selbst nicht, aber das tut momentan auch nicht weiter zur Sache. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich aus dieser Situation, in der ich mich gerade befand, wieder heraus kam.

 

,,Versprochen?``

 

Fuck!

Wieso muss er das auch fragen?

Das weiß ich doch jetzt nicht, ob ich ihn später auch wirklich küssen will. Ich wollte doch einfach nur, dass er sich benimmt und mich nicht mehr zur Weißglut treibt.

 

,,Mal sehen.``, antworte ich also lediglich und setzte mich einfach prompt in Bewegung, ehe er weiter auf diesem Thema herum reiten konnte.

 

 

Ich steuerte geradewegs einen Buchladen an, den ich auch sogleich betrat und erst vor der Abteilung für Medizin halt machte. Ich brauche dringend ein neues Buch über die Physiologie des Körpers, da ich finde, dass meine momentane Lektüre zu diesem Thema, mir keine detailliert genugen Berichte und Aufklärungen liefert.

 

Mein Mitbewohner kam kurz darauf ebenfalls zu mir ans Regal getreten und besah sich die große Auswahl an Büchern misstrauisch, fast schon so, als würden ihn die einzelnen Buchstaben gleich entgegen kommen und ihn angreifen.

Aber er sagte nichts dazu, schwieg lieber beharrlich. Ich denke, er will mich einfach nicht noch mehr reizen, als ich es ohnehin schon bin.

 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

 

 

Der Tag fand ein schnelleres Ende, als anfangs gedacht und nun saßen wir beide nebeneinander auf der bequemen Couch meines Wohnzimmers, sahen uns einen billigen Horrorfilm an und kauten auf einer bestellten Pizza herum.

Ich kam mir gerade irgendwie vor, als wären wir beide bereits langjährige Kumpels, die sich fast täglich treffen würden.

 

,,Hey Gray.``, sprach mich Natsu auf einmal an und ich sah fragend zu ihm herüber.

,,Was ist eigentlich mit meinem versprochenen Kuss?``

Er stellte den nun leeren Pizzakarton auf den Boden und sah mich auffordernd an.

,,Äh....``

Okay, das war keine besonders geistreiche, geschweige denn, informative Antwort, aber was besseres fiel mir momentan einfach nicht ein.

Wie soll ich aus dieser Situation nur wieder heraus kommen?

 

So gesehen, wäre gegen einen Kuss ja eigentlich nichts einzuwenden.

Aber sag das mal jemand meinem vermaledeiten Stolz!

 

Plötzlich packte er mich an den Schultern, drückte er mich einfach in eine liegende Position auf die Couch und beugte sich über mich, brachte sein Gesicht unmittelbar so nah zu meinem, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen berührten.

,,Willst du nicht?``, flüsterte er mir gegen die Lippen, sodass ich seinen warmen Atem auf mir spüren konnte.

Uns trennten nur noch ein paar bedeutungslose, wertlose Millimeter, aber dennoch, würde ich den Abstand ganz bestimmt nicht von mir aus überbrücken. Soweit kommt`s noch, dass er allen ernstes denkt, ich würde das wollen! Das kann er sich mal schön abschminken!

 

Aber auch er bewegte sich nicht weiter, legte seine Lippen nicht auf die meine und so langsam wurde ich immer unruhiger.

Warum macht er es denn nicht endlich?

Will er erst unbedingt von mir hören, dass ich es auch will?

Meine Güte, er soll sich mal nicht so haben!

Ich schluckte unweigerlich, versuchte die Achterbahn in meinem Bauch so gut es irgendwie ging, zu ignorieren, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan.

Kurz hatte ich Bedenken, dass er mein rasendes Herz vielleicht mitbekommen könnte, doch sogleich verwarf ich diese alberne Sorge wieder.

Und wenn schon. Ist mir doch gleich, ob er es merkt oder nicht.

 

 

Und dann, war der ganze, besondere Moment plötzlich mit einem Schlag vorbei, als mein Handy sich durch ein nervtötendes, lautes Klingeln bemerkbar machte.

 

Kurz verharrten wir noch in unserer Position und ich muss zugeben, ich muss stark dem Drang widerstehen, das dumme Ding einfach klingeln zu lassen, doch dann nutzte ich schlagartig die Chance, drückte den Verbrecher von mir weg und hastete von der Sitzmöglichkeit runter, griff nach meinem Handy, was auf dem Glastisch lag und ging aufgewühlt ran.

 

,Ja bitte?`

,Hey Darling.`, antwortete mir eine tiefe Männerstimme und mir lief es augenblicklich eiskalt den Rücken runter.

,Was willst du?!``, fauchte ich gleich in den Hörer, versuchte meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

,Na, na. Warum denn schon wieder so unfreundlich? Sag bloß, dir hat unsere letzte Begegnung nicht gefallen.`

Er klang ehrlich entrüstet und ich war kurz davor, spöttisch aufzulachen.

,Hast du eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als mich um die Uhrzeit zu belagern? Kannst du nicht, wen anders nerven?`

,Also bei mir hat sich seit damals gnz schön was angestaut. Was meinst du, soll ich eben mal vorbei kommen und unser angefangenes Werk zu Ende bringen?`

Ich konnte sein breites, perverses Grinsen praktisch schon durch den Hörer sehen und war kurz davor mich erbarmungslos zu übergeben.

,Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du Spaßt! Wenn du nicht sofort......HEY!`, ich konnte meine Drohung nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn mitten im Satz entriss mir Natsu das Handy unerwartet und hielt es sich selbst ans Ohr.

 

,Elfman richtig?`, fragte der Rosahaarige in den Hörer.

.....

,Gut. Dann merke dir meine folgenden Worte ganz genau, Elfman!`, Natsu spuckte den Namen seines Gesprächspartners förmlich aus, als wäre es eine widerliche Säure auf seiner Zunge, würde schon alleine bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens, ein Gift freisetzen und ihn von innen heraus weg ätzen.

,Ich warne dich! Solltest du es auch nur noch EINMAL wagen, Gray auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu nahe zu kommen, geschweige denn, wieder deine hässlichen Griffel nach ihm auszustrecken, dann werde ich dir jeden einzelnen deiner gammeligen Finger einzeln abschneiden und sie dir in deinen widerlichen Hintern schieben! Und wenn du ihn weiterhin mit deinem Schwachsinn zu laberst, dann schneide ich dir auch noch die Zunge heraus und verfüttere sie an irgendeinen fremden Hund, der mir entgegen kommt! Zur Not, steche ich dir auch noch deine Augen aus, mit denen du es gewagt hast, ihm deine abstoßenden Blicke zuzuwerfen! Lass dir das eine Warnung sein! Ich habe kein Problem damit, Leute umzubringen!`

Dann legte Natsu einfach auf und drückte mir mein Handy wieder in die Hand, schloß die Augen und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.

 

Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt.

Das hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht von dem Größeren erwartet, dass er sich so für mich einsetzt und irgendwie war ich ihm auf eine verkorkste Art und Weise sogar dankbar dafür.

Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie Elfman jetzt mit dieser Sache umgeht, aber auf mich hätten diese Worte definitiv die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt.

Aber gut, ich glaube, der Weißhaarige weiß auch gar nicht, wer Natsu eigentlich ist. Denn ich weiß ja, dass er seine Worte wirklich ernst meint. Schließlich ist er ein viel gesuchter Mörder, der es seltsamerweise ohne große Tarnung schafft, dennoch nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und sich normal unter Leute begeben kann.

Das ist schon komisch.

Aber stören tut er mich nicht.

Irgendwie lebt er ja schließlich schon seit Jahren damit.

 

 

,,Natsu?``

Ich tippte ihn vorsichtig am Arm an und er schreckte auf, war scheinbar komplett in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

,,Hm?``

,,Ich....``

Ich brach ab, biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe, ehe ich die Augen schloß, einmal tief ein- und ausatmete, schließlich den geringen Abstand zwischen dem Größeren überwand und unsere Lippen zu einem kurzen Kuss verschloss.

Die Augen des Verbrechers weiteten sich überrascht und als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, sah er mich perplex an.

,,Ich habe es dir doch versprochen.``, lächelte ich sanft.

 

Mittlerweile habe ich mich schon an das wilde Hämmern meines Herzens gewöhnt.

 

Der Schwarzäugige lächelte nun seinerseits, legte mir einem Arm um die Hüfte und zog mich näher zu sich heran, strich mir mit der anderen Hand, sanft die schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn und platzierte mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf eben dieser.

,,Sag mal....vertraust du mir Gray?``

Vertrauen?

Wieso fragt er das denn plötzlich?

Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir darüber so richtig noch nie Gedanken gemacht.

Aber ich hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass wir uns einmal in so einer Situation wie gerade befinden würden.

 

,,.....Ja....``, antwortete ich schließlich zögernd.

,,Und.....``, er unterbrach kurz, indem er mit seiner noch freien Hand nach meiner Griff, sie auf unsere Augenhöhe hob und unsere Finger miteinander verschränkte.

Dann fuhr er fort:,,....würdest du mir dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann anvertrauen?``

Geschockt sah ich ihn, konnte ihm aber diesmal noch nicht einmal sauer sein.

Denn er hatte diese Frage vollkommen ehrlich formuliert, sah mich weder grinsend, noch lächelnd an. Sein Blick spiegelte nur absolute Entschlossenheit und Überzeugung wieder und ich wusste, dass er dieses mal, auch von mir eine ernste und wohl überlegte Antwort erwartete.

 

,,Ist dir das denn wirklich so wichtig? Du fragst ja andauernd danach.``, murmelte ich leise, sah mit hoch rotem Kopf zur Seite.

,,Ja, es ist mir wichtig.``

,,Warum?``

,,Ich möchte unbedingt dein erster Mann sein......und am liebsten auch der letzte. Ich würde es wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn dich jemand anderer anfässt.``

,,Wieso?``, flüsterte ich, hatte ihm meinen Blick doch wieder zugewandt und sah ihm mit undefinierbarem Ausdruck entgegen, fing seinen Blick mit dem meinen ein.

Er schwieg eine ganze Weile, ehe er meine Hand zu seinem Mund führte und einen Kuss auf jeden einzelnen Finger hauchte, sanft, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings.

Unweigerlich musste ich an die Szene von gestern denken.

Mittlerweile war ich auch der festen Überzeugung davon, dass mir mein Herz gleich einfach aus der Brust springt und dem Anderen vor den Füßen landet, ihm meine ganzen Gefühle, Ängste, Zweifel und Sehnsüchte einfach offenbart, auch auf das Risiko hin, dass er es einfach mit seinem Fuß zerquetschen, das Blut auf den Boden verteilen und diesen damit tränken könnte.

 

,,Weil du mir wichtig bist. Weil ich dich an keinen anderen verlieren möchte. Weil ich mehr für dich empfinde, als ich sollte....``

Er gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss, stahl mir so kurzzeitig die Möglichkeit, etwas auf seine Worte zu erwidern.

,,Weil ich dich will Gray.``

 

Und plötzlich.......war mir das alles einfach zu viel.

Es ist falsch, schlägt eine komplett unpraktische Richtung ein.

Auch wenn er es nur tut, um Rache zu nehmen, ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es tut! Die Motive sind dabei völlig unwichtig.

Er ist ein Mörder!!!

Und ich kann mit niemanden zusammen kommen, der über kurz oder lang, hundertprozentig lebenslang ins Gefängnis wandert.

 

Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück, brachte Abstand zwischen uns und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

Nein, nein, nein!

Das ist einfach nicht richtig so!

 

Mein Gegenüber machte den Mund auf, wollte scheinbar zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch noch ehe er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, auch nur den Versuch dazu richtig starten konnte, stürmte ich an ihm vorbei in den Flur, schnappte mir Jacke und Schlüssel und verließ Hals über Kopf, ja fast schon fluchtartig die Wohnung.

Das letzte, was ich noch hörte, war das laute Zuknallen der Eingangstür.

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	9. 9. Plananpassung

,,Alter, du nervst!``  
  
Ich ließ ein wütendes Schnauben hören und drehte meinen Kopf weg, sah lieber auf die beigefarbene Wand.  
  
,,ICH nerve?! Hallo?! Ich habe ja wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum du hier mitten in der Nacht bei mir aufkreuzt und mich darum bittest, die Nacht bei mir schlafen zu können. Oder findest du nicht?``  
  
,,Vielleicht hatte ich ja einfach mal Lust dazu, etwas Zeit mit meinem Freund zu verbringen?``, fragte ich sarkastisch.  
  
,,Ja sicher.``  
Mein Gegenüber verdrehte genervt die Augen und sah mich dann fordernd an.  
  
,,Glotz mich nicht so an.``  
  
,,Gray!``  
  
Okay, okay.  
Gerard hat ja eigentlich Recht.  
Schließlich lege ich schon seit Natsu bei mir wohnt, ein seltsames Benehmen an den Tag, habe mein Verhalten in vielen Hinsichten verändert.  
Und natürlich ist das Gerard auch schon lange aufgefallen. Und er fragt mich ja auch schon seit Ewigkeiten, was den der Grund dafür ist.  
Aber ich konnte ihm bis jetzt noch nicht erzählen, dass Natsu bei mir wohnt.  
Dennoch, es stimmt wohl oder übel, dass ich ihm eine Erklärung schuldig bin.  
  
Nach dem Zwischenfall mit meinem Mitbewohner, bin ich einfach haltlos aus der Wohnung gestürmt, habe die Flucht ergriffen, da ich beim besten Willen nicht wusste, wie ich auf die ganze Sache mit dem Älteren reagieren sollte.  
Und da ich nicht gerade scharf darauf war, die Nacht draußen zu verbringen, habe ich einfach mitten in der Nacht bei meinem Arbeitskollegen Sturmklingeln betrieben.  
  
Und nun saßen wir beide und am Küchentisch des Blauhaarigen gegenüber und ich wurde schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde mit Fragen seitens des Anderen bombardiert.  
Natürlich hat er mich nicht einfach wieder hinaus geworfen, schließlich ist er mein bester Freund. Und da er alleine wohnt, war es eigentlich auch kein großes Problem, dass ich heute bei ihm schlafe, weil ich nicht wieder nach Hause wollte, zu viel Angst hatte ich, vor der erneuten Konfrontation mit dem Rosahaarigen.  
  
Der Verbrecher hat mittlerweile auch schon sieben mal versucht, mich telefonisch zu erreichen, aber ich hatte ihn eiskalt ignoriert.  
Ich konnte mit der momentanen Situation die zwischen uns herrschte, einfach nicht umgehen.  
  
Aber konnte ich Gerard das alles wirklich erzählen?  
Vertrauen tat ich ihm ja eigentlich schon, aber nichtsdestotrotz, ist das eine mehr als nur kuriose Situation.  
Wie er darauf wohl reagieren wird?  
Aber ich verweigere schon so lange eine Aussage zu diesem Thema, dass ich fand, dass es doch irgendwo an der Zeit war, ihn endlich aufzuklären und ebenfalls einzuweihen.  
Bis jetzt wussten von all dem ja auch lediglich Elsa und Lucy. Obwohl auch diese keine Kenntnis darüber besaßen, was bis jetzt schon alles zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.  
  
  
Ich seufzte frustriert aus.  
,,Also gut. Ich werde dir alles erzählen.``  
Der Tätowierte zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
,,Wird ja auch langsam mal Zeit.``  
,,Aber ich denke, es wird ein ziemlicher Schock für dich sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf reagieren wirst.``  
Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf, lächelte aufrichtig.  
,,Keine Sorge. Was es auch ist. Du weißt, ich stehe immer hinter dir.``  
  
Seine Worte beruhigten mich, also fasste ich noch einmal Mut und fing schließlich an:,,Du kennst doch bestimmt diesen gesuchten Schwerverbrecher Natsu Dragneel.``  
Gerard nickte, fügte dann noch hinzu.  
,,Ihn kennt eigentlich jeder. Ganz schön hohes Kaliber. Raub, Einbruch, Drogenhandel, Waffenhandel, Mord. Er ist bekannt. Aber was ist mit ihm?``  
Der Blauhaarige musterte mich interessiert, wartete geduldig ab.  
Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, wappnete mich für das Kommende.  
,,Naya, ähm.....er wohnt bei mir....``  
  
Dem Grünäugigen entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Er sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm den Aufbau einer Barbiepuppe auf Hebräisch erklärt und fast hätte ich bei diesem Anblick gelacht, wäre diese ganze momentane Situation nicht einfach so grotesk und falsch gewesen.  
  
,,Äh......was?``, war der einzige "schlaue" Kommentar meines Gesprächspartners.  
  
Und dann begann ich, ihm die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen, angefangen von Elsas Verfolgungsjagd, bis zu unserem Gespräch vorhin, weswegen ich jetzt hier bin.  
Ich ließ nichts aus, offenbarte ihm alles, sogar meine Gedanken und Gefühle in den jeweiligen Situationen. Einfach alles. Und irgendwie tat es auch unglaublich gut, mich endlich mal jemandem zu öffnen. Das einzige, dass ich ihm verschwieg, waren die Bedrängungen Elfmans. Sogar in unseren Kuss habe ich ihn eingeweiht.  
  
  
Als ich geendet hatte, herrschte eine ganz schöne Weile totales Schweigen zwischen uns, bis Gerard irgendwann die Stille brach.  
,,So wie du mir das alles gerade geschildert hast, scheint er ja doch kein so schlechter Mensch zu sein, trotz dessen, dass er ja eigentlich ein Mörder ist.``  
Kurz dachte ich über seine Worte nach, ließ sie mir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, ehe ich zustimmend nickte.  
Er hat vermutlich sogar Recht.  
Eigentlich ist Natsu kein schlechter Mensch. Er lehnt sich lediglich gegen das Gesetz auf. Und hat eine ziemlich falsche, verkorkste Herangehensweise, was das Thema Rache betrifft. Aber sonst ist er größtenteils in Ordnung, wenn man ihn erst mal besser kennen gelernt hat.  
  
,,Ich glaube, du hast dich sogar in ihn verliebt.``  
,,WAS?!``  
Empört schnappte ich nach Luft, bekam augenblicklich einen starken Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.  
,,Wie kommst du bitte auf so einen Schwachsinn?! Als ob ich so jemanden wie IHN, lieben würde! Also bitte! Ich glaube, du solltest dich mal ernsthaft untersuchen lassen Gerard!``  
Das war ja wieder so typisch von mir, alles und jeden gleich wieder anzufahren.  
  
,,Gray!......Liebst du ihn?``  
  
Eine Weile lang, sah ich meinen Freund einfach nur stumm an, ehe ich irgendwann schließlich den Blick senkte und ihn auf die braune Tischplatte fixierte.  
  
Fast schon schmerzlich wurde mir schließlich die Antwort, die Erkenntnis auf seine Frage bewusst.  
  
,,....Ich glaube schon.....``  
  
  
  
~ + ~ Ortswechsel ~ + ~  
  
  
  
POV: Laxus  
  
  
Versager!  
  
Alles Versager!!!  
  
Nichtsnutzige, unfähige Versager!!!  
  
  
Wütend knallte ich die Unterlagen auf den Tisch, traktierte die drei Anwesenden im Raum mit gereizten Mörderblicken.  
  
Zumindest zwei von ihnen, senkten betreten den Blick, richteten diesen auf die runde Tischplatte an der sie saßen.  
  
Bei diesen beiden handelte es sich um Elsa und Lucy, beides mir untergestellte Polizistinnen.  
Ja richtig, sie waren mir untergeordnet, hatten einen niedrigeren Rang als ich inne. Aber das war ja auch nur logisch. Keiner meiner Mitarbeiter hier, hatte auch nur ansatzweise ein so hohes Ansehen, wie ich es hatte.  
Denn ich war der Chef, der Vorsitzende, der Präsident....wie auch immer man es nennen wollte....der ortssäßigen Polizeistation von Magnolia.  
Ich hatte hier das absolute Sagen und jeder musste bedingungslos meinen Befehlen folgen. Denn ich hatte auch in der Hand, ob ihnen eine Beförderung oder eine Kündigung blüht, sie grinsend auf ihrem Werdegang erwartet.  
  
Vorher war es mein Onkel Makarov gewesen, der die Polizei geleitet hatte, doch er ist in Ruhestand gegangen und hat mir seinen Posten überlassen. Obwohl ich noch ziemlich jung war, gerade einmal 28 Jahre alt, hat mein Onkel immer gesagt, ich hätte großes Potenzial und er vollstes Vertrauen in mich.  
Und ich habe es in meiner kurzen Amtszeit bereits geschafft, mir genügend Respekt und Achtung der anderen Polizisten zu sichern, sodass all die anfänglichen Bedenken bereits im Keim erstickt wurden.  
  
  
Die dritte Person, die sich mit Lucy, Elsa und mir in diesem Raum -der Konferenzraum der Polizeistation- befand, war Fried Justin. 26 Jahre alt und ein Profi in seinen beiden Berufen als Psychologe und Anwalt. Er betreut die Gefangenen und ist stets bei den Verhören anwesend. Auch die jeweiligen Gerichtsverhandlungen liegen in seinem Zuständigkeitsbereich und werden von ihm begleitet.  
Seine Augen sowie seine Miene ist ausdruckslos, seine langen grünen Haare hingen ihm offen über die Schultern. Sein schwarzer Anzug stand ihm außerordentlich gut und seine rote Krawatte bildete einen guten Kontrast.  
  
Ich muss zugeben, er ist heiß. Verdammt heiß!  
Er sieht unglaublich gut aus, hat einen starken, überzeugenden Charakter.  
Und ja, ich will ihn.  
Und das schon lange!  
  
Doch als ich vor ein paar Tagen deutliche Anzeichen gemacht habe, in die Offensive übergegangen bin, hat er mich eiskalt abblitzen lassen.  
Aber so leicht, gebe ich nicht auf!  
Früher oder später, bekomme ich ihn schon rum, das schwöre ich!!  
  
  
,,Laxus. Es tut uns Leid. Wir wollten nicht....``  
,,Seid still! Ich will eure elenden Ausreden nicht hören!``  
Wütend schlug ich mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der daraufhin einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab, doch das Leben des armen, unschuldigen Möbelstückes interessierte mich reichlich wenig.  
  
Die beiden Frauen zuckten unweigerlich zusammen. Einzig und allein Fried blieb völlig gelassen, zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper, hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte mich prüfend. Gut, er hatte aber auch keinerlei Grund dazu, irgendwie besorgt zu sein, traf ihn doch überhaupt keine Schuld, an meiner Wut.  
  
Dennoch, war es genau diese kalte Art an ihm, die mich unglaublich faszinierte, mich antörnte und in mir den unglaublich starken Wunsch entfachte, seine Fassade, seine Selbstbeherrschung zum Brechen zu bringen, ihn in mein Bett zu werfen und ihn um den Verstand zu vögeln. Ich bezweifele sehr stark, dass er selbst in so einer Situation seine Maske aufrecht erhalten könnte. Gott, wie gerne würde ich das ausprobieren, seinen wundervollen Körper unter mir liegen haben und.....NEIN! Hör auf damit, Laxus!  
Ich sollte meine Gedanken lieber sofort in eine andere Richtung lenken und damit aufhören, ihn permanent so anzustarren. Andernfalls könnte es passieren, dass ich auch noch wie ein Trottel zu sabbern anfange und sich ein gewisses Problem in meiner Hose breit macht.  
  
Um genau dies zu verhindern und meine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken, ergriff ich wieder das Wort und machte meiner unbändigen Wut Luft.  
  
,,Wie konntet ihr nur so dumm sein, ihn entkommen zu lassen?! Ihr hattet ihn schon!!! Und dann lasst ihr ihn einfach laufen!!! Wäre er eben verblutet, es wäre hundert mal besser gewesen, als ihm einfach die Flucht zu ermöglichen!!!``, fuhr ich Elsa und Lucy an, war stinksauer.  
Eingeschüchtert sahen die beiden nach wie vor auf die Oberfläche des Tisches, trauten sich nicht, ihren Blick zu heben, mich anzusehen, aus Angst, ich könnte sie suspendieren oder zum Innendienst verdonnern.  
  
,,Laxus.``, mischte sich nun auch Fried in das Gespräch mit ein, sprach meinen Namen ruhig und sachlich aus, wollte mich ein Stück weit beruhigen.  
  
Ich schnaubte genervt, fuhr mir anschließend durch die blonden Haare, veränderte ihre ursprüngliche Position, zog dann einen Stuhl zurück und ließ mich seufzend auf diesem nieder.  
  
Nun doch ein klein wenig ruhiger, fuhr ich fort:,,Ihr beiden wisst doch ganz genau, wie lange wir nun schon hinter Natsu her sind. Es war die beste Gelegenheit, die man haben kann. Warum also, macht ihr so einen Mist und lasst ihn entkommen?``  
,,Wir haben ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Ein Freund von mir, hat ihn mitgenommen, um ihn....``, versuchte sich Elsa zu erklären, ihre Handlung zu rechtfertigen, doch ich brachte sie durch eine wegwerfende Handbewegung zum Schweigen, ließ sie nicht aussprechen.  
,,Ich weiß Bescheid. Du hast mir das alles schon geschildert. Aber was macht dich bitte so sicher, dass er nach wie vor noch bei deinem Freund ist?``  
,,Gray hätte mir Bescheid gegeben, wäre er abgehauen.``, antwortete mir die Rothaarige überzeugt.  
,,Nicht, wenn er schon tot ist.``, meinte nun auch Fried in ruhigem Tonfall.  
Lucy schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.  
,,Sag so was nicht! Gray kann auf sich aufpassen. Ich hätte ihn sonst nie dazu gedrängt, Natsu zu sich zu nehmen.``  
Man merkte der Stimme der Rothaarigen doch eine leichte Unsicherheit an.  
,,Du vergisst, dass er ein Spezialist auf seinem Gebiet ist.``, war die schlichte Antwort des Grünhaarigen.  
  
Elsa schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzten, als ich sie ein weiteres mal unterbrach.  
,,Das ist doch jetzt einerlei, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Du erkundigst dich nachher einfach bei ihm, wie es um unseren lieben Kriminellen steht.``  
Sie nickte lediglich als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
  
Ich räusperte mich kurz, ehe ich weiter sprach.  
,,Wir verfahren folgendermaßen: Drei Tage! Drei Tage geben wir der ganzen Sache noch Zeit und dann will ich ihn hier bei uns im Knast hinter Gittern sehen. Ungeachtet dessen, in welchem gesundheitlichen Zustand er sich bis dahin befindet. Wenn es sein muss, stürmt ihr einfach das Haus. Habt ihr mich verstanden?``  
Ich sah meine beiden Polizistinnen eindringlich an, die nach einem kurzen Zögern schließlich ergeben nickten.  
  
Damit stand es also fest!  
  
  
  
~ Tbc ~


End file.
